Crimson Eyed Sword Masters
by Shotorin
Summary: Onime no Kyo returns to Konoha to being training the twin of his goddaughter.  Not a good summary but You'll get the gist.
1. Returning to Konoha

Blazing Eyed Sword Masters

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Naruto, Shokugan No Shanna or Samurai Deeper Kyo, this was written purely for the sake of writing the idea's been stuck in my head for a while now and I just wanted it out love it hate it just leave me feedback**

_Minato Namekaze stood before the swordsman known as Onime no Kyo, with trusting eyes as the man held his newborn daughter. The sound of the battle waging outside the village against the Kyuubi that attacked their village was fierce but in this one moment of peace neither man paid any heed._

"_I'm trusting you to train her well, Kyo," Minato said as he looked down at his daughters' twin. "Kushina would have our heads if anything happened to the two of them,"_

"_I will do all I can for Shanna," kyo replied looking at the man he regarded as his best friend. "And Naruto?"_

"_Naruto must remain here, I don't know what Sarutobi plans after the sealing, but it would be best if I left responsibility of Naruto with him, he will take care of my son in mine and Kushina's stead."_

_Kyo nodded his crimson eyes blazing as he looked down at the baby girl in his arms. "Until we meet again in death, my friend." Kyo said before he disappeared in a blur of red. Minato hesitated for a second before disappearing in a yellow flash, his son in his arms as he began the jutsu that would kill himself to save the village by sealing a demon in his son. 'I hope that you can forgive me for what I'm going to do my son'_

_13 years later:_

The man known to the world as Onime no Kyo, nodded as he watched his goddaughter train with her katana. She couldn't fully utilize the Mumyou Jinpuu Ryu until she could handle using the Mizuchi to Kyo's acceptance but he was sure that she would never take possession of either Shibien or Tenro. No she preferred the Nietono no Shanna, a sword formerly wielded by a living doll of his former clan of the Mibu.

"Good Shanna," Kyo said getting the girl to stop and sheathe her sword panting slightly from going through all the forms of the style Kyo had taught her from the basics all the way to the Mizuchi. "I think that you are ready to travel to Konoha." Shanna smirked.

"Of course I am, Dad," Shanna replied, Kyo had raised and trained her in all things that she knew and she would love the man even if he was feared by all for slaying one thousand men in battle. The Mumyou Jinpuu Ryu style that they used was made by the Mibu clan and was almost unmatched in battle. "It's time that Naruto and I met."

Konoha:

The village was dark, it was the most feared time for Naruto, the night. For as long as he could remember he would be attacked almost on a nightly basis up until he enrolled in the academy. However the villagers while not willing to attack an academy student openly were not opposed to attacking him anytime they saw him alone.

At thirteen years old Naruto was short for most boys his age, he had long since burned the offensive orange jumpsuit he had worn the first couple of years he was in the academy. Wearing all black he slipped through alleyways and over rooftops avoiding most shinobi besides anbu patrols since most of the anbu in service had protected him from villagers at one point or another. In truth Naruto was more isolated than the Hokage Sarutobi wanted him to be but there was nothing the old man could do about it. Naruto isolated himself these days.

Naruto knew his actions were worrying the Hokage but he couldn't really say he cared too much. In fact for as long as a year no one had heard him utter a word, save for Iruka, Teuchi and Ayame. No one else had heard him speak after a particularly nasty attack that had involved shinobi that were now either imprisoned or dead. The attack had been quiet they had waited until Naruto was asleep and got him before he could raise any kind of alarm. For nearly an entire day Naruto was beaten and tortured.

Sarutobi had listened to every confession from each of the sessions at Torture and Investigations and the last thing they all said they heard from the boy was. "It's a wonder I stay sane here after bastards like you." After that moment they all said that they could get the boy to make no more sounds not even a grunt of pain. Since that day Sarutobi had tried and failed multiple times to get Naruto to speak even just a word to him but the boy would do nothing more than glare.

Naruto on his part trusted only Iruka, Teuchi and Ayame, enough to talk to them, everyone else he simply gave a cold shoulder that made the brooding Uchiha look like he was serenading to his fan girls every night. He didn't like seeing the hurt look in Sarutobi's eyes however he couldn't bring himself to speak to a man that had lied to him for 12 years. He had asked on numerous occasions whether or not Sarutobi knew who his family was, and to find out that the man he trusted more than any other had lied to him not once but multiple times burned on a level that Naruto was sure would take many more years to heal.

"Dad are you sure Nii-sama is close by?" a female voice cut through the night as Naruto paused in his training to cut his eyes across the training ground where the voice came from in the surrounding forest. He felt their chakra levels and tensed instantly feeling a chakra level that was on par with his own insane levels. As well as a level that was on par with most of the Elite Jounin in the village.

"Yes I do, his chakra feels similar to your own, Shanna," a dark male voice answered. "In fact he's waiting for us."

Naruto growled low in his throat, then settled into a relaxed stance waiting for them. He wasn't Shikamaru by any means however like Shikamaru nothing was ever in black and white. Things that can be measured on paper are rarely exactly what they appear to be when it comes to mankind and a good example of this was Naruto's marks in the Ninja Academy. On paper he may be the worst in his class but Naruto knew more than he let on. Case in point, the anbu were still trying to figure out who had painted the Hokage monument in broad daylight and was never spotted.

Naruto watched as they came through the tree line, both gave off an aura that to most people would seem as though they would be dead if they challenged them in any way. Naruto felt it but shook it off like it was nothing, he was glared at and threatened every day of his life, two more people wouldn't change that nor would it make it seem like things were going to get any easier.

The girl was around his age he surmised, she had crimson hair that fell down her back in waves. She wore standard samurai gear, in all black accentuated by a white haori that had a swirl design on one sleeve pierced by a lightning bolt that and a kunai. At her left hip was a katana.

The man captured his attention almost immediately and he was unable to look away from the piercing red eyes, knowing instantly who this man was. His brief glance a year ago, through the Hokage's files on him had this man listed as a friend of his father.

"Onime no…Kyo," Naruto intoned in an icy whisper as his eyes narrowed and he snapped into a taijutsu stance. He knew how strong the man before him was, but he didn't care. He figured the villagers were finally tired of having him in Konoha and was getting rid of him via a man such as this. "Slayer of a thousand men,"

Kyo frowned when Naruto snapped into a fighting stance, and stopped his approach while raising his arms, The girl however kept going. "We're not here to fight Naruto," Kyo said. "I was a friend of your father,"

"You were a friend of the bastard who put a Demon into his SON!" Naruto snapped. "I would say that we have nothing to talk about."

"Naruto-Nii wait!" the girl, said her eyes pleading as she finally drew his gaze. The name or rather the honorific she used. "Please wait."

"You?" Naruto questioned looking at the girl he now knew as the sister that was listed as deceased in the Hokage's records. Just how much was that man hiding from him about his family? "You're my twin sister? And you know about our family? Our parents? Oh this is rich!" Naruto laughed darkly. "Do you have any idea?" Naruto asked not really expecting an answer. "Do either of you have any IDEA of the shit I went through in the past 13 years?" Naruto asked looking from one to the other and seeing the answer before either could answer.

"Tell me Naruto," Kyo said looking at the angry blonde before him. "I don't know how your life has been, I haven't been in fire country since your father had me take your sister from here."

"THIS PLACE HAS BEEN HELL!" Naruto roared years of pain isolation and anger coming out with an explosive burst of chakra that was felt all over the village. Almost before the echoes from Naruto exclamation had faded ANBU were arriving.

"What's going on here?" one with a cat mask asked as she strode into the middle of the group. "We felt a huge pulse of chakra from here."

Kyo nodded. "That you did, that would be the heir of the Uzumaki clan." The ANBU turned to Naruto but paused when Kyo added. "Touch him and every single one here will die,"

"Excuse me," the Anbu whirled to face Kyo tensing and her hand flying to the hilt of the sword strapped to her back. "Sir it's not in your best interest to threaten us."

"Oh it was no threat, but a promise, Neko." Kyo replied as he slowly drew Tenro. "From what I see before me is a disregard for the last wish of Yondaime. Something that I'm very enraged that I followed his orders and left his son here to be looked after by Sandaime."

Naruto was stunned but said nothing, the tension in the air was palpable and from what he could feel with the exception of him and his apparent twin sister everyone present was giving off enough killing intent to make most genin faint if not kill themselves outright.

"ANBU STAND DOWN," the order preceded the third as he arrived via a shushin jutsu at his side was a grey haired ninja who instantly felt the tip of steel at his throat.

"Hatake Kakashi," Kyo said darkly his eyes glowing in the dim light, "Give me one good reason I shouldn't run Tenro's length through your throat for your negligence of your sensei's last wish." It wasn't a question it was an order, one that sent chills down Kakashi's spine, he had always wondered what it was like to stare into the eyes of a man such as kyo and now that he had an idea he swore that if he managed to appease the angry swordsman he would never find himself at the end of his sword again.

"Kyo, let him go before you give the man a heart attack." Everyone present turned to face Naruto as completely amazed at hearing his voice after over a year in total silence around any of them. "He was one of the ANBU who guarded me and for that he has my thanks. But only just barely."

Kyo nodded before moving to stand by Naruto's side. "I can see from his reactions to me and the ninja assembled here that Naruto's life has been far from what it should have been Sarutobi." The crimson eyed swordsman said, "I can't say I'm too happy with the village." Several of the assembled ninja gulped at Kyo's words. Here was a man who had killed over a thousand men in battle and the mere thought of facing this man sent chills down even the strongest of them.

"Everyone besides Kakashi and Neko are dismissed, the rest of you it would be better if we moved this into my office." Everyone left the training ground either heading back to their previous duties or heading for the Hokage's office.

"Sarutobi," Kyo said almost as soon as the door was closed and the privacy seals around the room were activated. "Explain to me why Naruto knows next to nothing of his heritage."

Sarutobi turned to face the rest of those gathered in the room. "Things were in chaos in the village, Naruto's parentage wasn't announced to the village in order to keep Iwa and Kumo at bay." Kyo nodded, accepting that answer, however his next question made Everyone pause at the staggering amount of killing intent in the room. "And his treatment in the village or the knowledge of his twin sister?"

Shanna's eyes turned crimson her bloodlust rolling from her in waves so strong that even Kyo was staggered by it. Her hand slowly reached for her sword only to be stopped by the one person who should have every reason to let her begin a killing spree. Naruto's stood directly in front of her, his hand covering hers on the hilt of her sword. "Don't bother, the village has no honor for denying me my heritage, however don't give up your own for killing those who wronged me in cold blood."

For the second time Sarutobi was in shock, Naruto's voice was cold emotionless, and held nothing of the carefree boy he had come to know and love. No before him was a shinobi in the making. One he could see was far beyond the academy. Sarutobi however was also disappointed in himself. He had had every opportunity to tell the boy of his heritage, that he had a family member outside the village. He could have told Naruto why the villagers hated him and why they treated him like he was the walking version of a plague; but he hadn't and the results of that choice stood before him. He had killed his emotions to become save himself the pain of being hurt. To spare himself from trusting someone else and having them destroy him. That more than anything scared the living hell out of the ageing Hokage.

"They wrong you," Shanna said, looking into his eyes, "They treated you like dirt, they treating you like trash, like you were beneath them. You should have been treated like a prince, like the hero you are. You alone protect them every single day from a monster that would not hesitate to destroy them."

"Those important to me know that," Naruto replied, "They know and do not care. Knowledge of my father, knowledge of my mother that was all information that I wished I had known when I was younger, however now I see it as futile to know. I don't care if my mother was an ANBU so feared that the mere mention of her name sent chills down her enemies' spines. I don't even care that our father sealed a demon inside me. All I care about is passing the exam and earning my headband."

The tension in the air slowly dissipated as Shanna calmed down and she pulled her twin close and held him tightly. "I'm sorry for all that's happened to you," she said in a whisper. "I just wish I could have been here to help you through it all."

Kyo smiled at the two children then turned to face the Hokage. "Sarutobi I'm moving into the mansion, and enrolling Shanna into the academy to take the genin exam." His tone left spoke volumes and Sarutobi knew that he wasn't getting any say in the matter. "I also want either myself or Hatake as their sensei, if not both of us, with a four man squad." At those words the Hokage sputtered. Kyo was asking for the impossible, there was no way that the counsel would allow him to do that. They would search and search until they found some way to break the team up and set him up on a team that was most likely to fail the true genin exam or one that would pass and set things up to assassinate the boy.

Then again with Kyo or Kakashi as sensei's most would be less likely to attack. "Well I will decide the final team formations depending on the results from the rest of the class but I can say with certainty that Naruto and Shanna will be on the same team." Kyo nodded accepting that answer for the time being. Before turning and walking out the door Shanna and Naruto right behind him. Neko hesitated for a moment but at a nod from Sarutobi was out the door and following the trio.

"Kakashi," the man stood at attention immediately. The sound of his name made the man snap to attention. "I'm teaming you with Kyo for this team, you know how he operates and it's the best possible situation for keeping assassination attempts away from Naruto and to keep Kyo from racking up a body count." Kakashi nodded before being dismissed and heading home, the night's events weighing heavy on his soul. _'However things couldn't get much worse could they?'_ Kakashi asked himself as he entered his apartment.

The sun was just rising over the village but Naruto Shanna and Kyo were all in the private training grounds of his families' mansion. Naruto panting slightly and Shanna looking like she was going to fall over at any second. Kyo on the other hand looked fine, in fact he looked absolutely relaxed. It had been three days since his sister and her godfather had returned to Konoha and Naruto had been put through the ringer. His stamina had been tested and his skills hidden as they were to most were bared before Kyo's crimson gaze.

Stealth and Infiltration had become a specialty of Naruto over the last couple of years. So much so that Naruto had become extremely proficient at sneaking around ANBU and raiding the Hokage's secret scrolls. Its why Naruto was especially tired today, a couple of weeks prior he had found a scroll written by the fourth that had a jutsu that was going to get him a sure pass for the basic academy three. The clone jutsu, because of his vast amount of chakra, was almost impossible for Naruto to pull off without creating a bare minimum of no less than a hundred intangible copies.

He had tried several increasingly extensive chakra control drills such as the tree climbing exercise, water walking, and even kunai balancing. All of which helped his control but the amount required for a regular clone might as well had been nothing on chakra usage for him.

However with the technique he had found and mastered earlier this year had given him an edge that he would enjoy immensely. The Shadow clone technique like its predecessor creates a clone of the user, however instead of just an image it creates a solid clone. It takes much more chakra to make just one clone however, Naruto took to it like he had been born for it. It was only later that he found out that the technique was a Kinjutsu and why it was marked as such. The user created a copy of themselves that can think and act independently of the original. Essentially the user was splitting their chakra in order to create a copy of themselves that can act on its own. On top of that they made great tools for information gathering as whenever the clone was dispelled the user gained the experiences of the clone.

All in all Naruto planned on making whatever number of clones as kage bushin. Sure in a way it was cheating but on the other hand he's also performing a superior technique. He would pass the genin exam and from there would continue to grow stronger.

"Shanna you should stop for now," Naruto said without taking his eyes from kyo who had been drilling them in teamwork for the last couple of days. "Take the chance to catch your breath, I can hold him for a bit."

"Shut up shut up shut up!" Shanna snapped at her twin, "There's no way I'm gonna let you take him on by yourself. Even if I am tired."

Naruto charged his chakra, "Hang back and take your shot when you see it," Naruto order back. "Kage Bushin." Naruto said softly as all around the training ground close to fifty clones appeared in puffs of smoke.

Kyo smirked, "Hmmm kage Bushin huh, someone's been sneaking through the Hokage's private vault have we." Naruto for his part didn't so much as flinch. "Your mother was a master with this jutsu, she used it in ways that should be deemed illegal even to shinobi, however let's see how you do."

Kyo struck out as a clone attacked from behind, his blade bisecting it at from shoulder to groin as it attacked. "One down." The whole group threw shuriken and kunai at the red eyed swordsman only to have half deflected and the other half dodged as kyo moved so fast it seemed as though he was never there.

Suddenly Naruto felt the point of a sword at his throat and found himself looking into the crimson pools of Kyo before smirking. "Boom," he said and kyo grimaced before taking crossing his arms over his face as the clone exploded. Instantly he felt the tip of a blade at his throat a sharp jab at the middle of his back. Naruto stood in front of him with a kunai at his neck a small smirk on his face while behind him Shanna stood with her katana poised ready to run him through.

"Very good, you've gotten better in the past couple of days." Kyo said as the twins removed their weapons and holstered them. "Bushin daibakuha?" kyo asked Naruto who nodded. "There were several useful jutsu in that scroll besides kage Bushin. I've only mastered these two however."

"These techniques are jounin level Kinjutsu," Kyo said, "Mastering them should have been impossible, at least for a regular academy student. Well I expect you to teach your sister, as well," Naruto arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Shanna in her own right could match him if she had her sword. He shuddered to think of what it would be like to fight her while she was using shadow clones.

"Alright you two go get ready for the academy," Kyo instructed the two. Naruto noticed that it was earlier than usual for him to be dismissing them. "You two have your exam today and I don't want you two too wiped out from training with me. Naruto after you get back you have to decide whether you want to learn my sword style or not." Without another word Kyo disappeared.

Shanna and Naruto arrived at the academy a few minutes early and took the time to find seats together. Both talking about their training regimen with Kyo, Shanna was trying to convince her twin to take up Kenjutsu.

"Seriously Naruto the Mumyou Jinpuu Ryu would be a powerful asset to you in the future, even if you never master the style it will serve as a powerful tool if you learn even the basics of it." Naruto nodded but was still unsure about whether or not he would take Kyo up on his offer to teach him the style his sister had trained in since she was a young girl barely able to hold a sword.

"I'm not sure Shanna, but like I said I'll give it thought," Naruto replied and almost immediately afterward was aware of the entire class looking at him like he had grown an extra head and it had started singing little kid songs.

Shanna could tell that they were curious about her, but she would reveal nothing at least that was until the class pretty boy walked up to the two. "Hey dobe who's this? Another reject who thinks she's cut out to be a ninja." Naruto's eyes flashed in anger. "What the hell do you want Uchiha-teme?"

"I just want to know how you intend on passing when you can barely perform the academy three, let alone anything else. You have no practical skills and even less in book knowledge. It's a wonder you haven't been dropped from the program already."

"So your Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan?" Shanna drew Sasuke's attention as he perked up a bit. "I see you know who I am," Shanna nodded but then her eyes turned hard. "Do you honestly think that it's a good idea to insult students of Onime no Kyo?" Shanna's voice belied her words which while sickly sweet were also full of malice and loathing for the raven haired arrogant boy in front of her.

The class all turned to stare at the two, while Sasuke slowly backed away. Shanna looked at Naruto who nodded and stood up. "You know Sasugay your too damn cocky for your own good." Naruto disappeared from his sight and as Sasuke cast his gaze around he found nothing. "Behind you," the Uchiha whirled around to find Naruto standing directly behind him. "A ninja's true strength lies in deception," Sasuke felt the point of a blade at his neck and glanced back to see Shanna holding the weapon.

"Misdirection is a Ninja's friend," she said, together she and Naruto blurred from sight and reappeared standing at the front of the class back to back on top of the instructors' desk. "Looking underneath the underneath is the only way to ensure true survival as a Shinobi."

At that point a puff of smoke went off right behind the duo and as Iruka shushined into the room the two sped back to their seats. As he passed by Sasuke Naruto couldn't help but make one last barb. "Your sightless in your brothers eyes." Sasuke whirled on Naruto only to have Iruka snap at him to get to his seat and Sasuke vowed silently to make the blonde haired Uzumaki pay.

Iruka explained the nature of the exam and started passing the test papers to the class. Naruto glanced down and could tell just from reading the first couple of questions that the test was going to be easier than he thought. There was no hesitation in him as he answered the questions to the best of his hidden ability.

Naruto was one of the first done with his exam Shanna finishing right behind him. He could give a rough estimate as to who would pass and who would fail. Everyone in their class that was from a prominent clan was definitely going to pass, which put several people in his class among the rank of genin. Sasuke would be one, even though he was the last of his clan in Konoha he was heralded as a genius.

He spotted a girl with long blond hair sitting beside a lazy boy with black hair styled in what made his hair look like a pineapple, and next to him was a slightly chubby boy who after finishing his exam pulled out a bag of chips and started eating them. _Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji will all pass' _ Naruto thought to himself. _Haruno Sakura will pass because she's book smart and decent in practical skills, Aburame Shino will pass his clan is as logical as the Nara's are smart. Hyuuga Hinata is good both in practical and book wise any one of them would be a great teammate for Shanna and I, but I wonder just how much they'll be able to learn under Kyo, he's more of a samurai than a ninja still some of the techniques he uses are either ninja techniques or basic samurai techniques that don't utilize a sword.' _ Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as Iruka announced the end of the time limit.

"I want everyone outside by the arena for the practical exam," Iruka instructed and as everyone stood and left the classroom Iruka stopped Naruto which in turn caused Shanna to stop as well.

"Naruto?" she questioned softly her hand already shifting for her sword. She had seen the glares her twin had received from both the ninja and civilian populace and had seen the way shop owners treated him, charging double sometimes even triple the normal cost for anyone else. That had recently changed only because the first one to try such a thing in front of Kyo lost his left hand so quickly that it had been several seconds before he felt it. She had no knowledge of the Chuunin instructor in front of them and was prepared to defend her brother from attacks regardless of his position.

"It's okay Imoto," Naruto said setting a hand on her shoulder. "Iruka-sensei is a friend."

"Hokage-sama has informed me of everything that's happened over the last few days," Iruka explained, to which Naruto gave the scarred chuunin a small grin. "I want you to know that you shouldn't hold back like you have been the last year. Let them know who you are, that you should be honored for the sacrifice you make for us every day."

Shanna smiled at Iruka's words and gave Iruka a small thank you, before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a ring with the same swirl design that was on the back of the jounin flak vests. "You are considered a clan friend, Iruka-sensei, this will offer you the protection of the Uzumaki clan both now and in later generations."

Iruka nodded and took the ring before motioning that they should get outside for the practical exam.

Outside, the arena had the class line around it waiting for instructions, Mizuki their other sensei was explaining what they would be doing. "The first part will be focusing on Taijutsu. You will spar against either me or Iruka, and either last a full five minutes or land a solid blow inside that timeframe." The class nodded then Mizuki called the first of their classmates up and began the exam.

Naruto really didn't pay much attention to a majority of the matches, only because he knew that most of those in his class wouldn't have their headbands long. He knew that jounin instructors had the choice of testing their squads to see if they were truly ready to be genin and most times they were failed, only a small number of teams would be passed every year and those numbers were never fixed.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto's eyes snapped up watching as Mizuki stepped up to the Uchiha prodigy. "5 minutes or land a strike in that timeframe." Iruka reminded Sasuke before giving them the signal to begin.

Instantly Sasuke launched himself at Mizuki a punch aimed at his face which the chuunin caught, then deflected the side kick Sasuke threw before sending one of his own. Sasuke dodged and dropped down spinning a hard sweep to take Mizuki's legs out from under him.

"He's decent," Shanna noted just to Naruto's right, "Not as good as you with the Uzumaki style but decent."

"That's the interceptor fist." Naruto supplied, "Its true purpose is to be used in conjunction with the Sharingan which Sasuke hasn't unlocked yet." Naruto watched counting the traded strikes and analyzing both Mizuki's and Sasuke's styles. "if I were him I would strike when Mizuki throws another kick, his left side would most likely be open as it has been the last couple of times I've seen him kick."

Shanna nodded she had seen it too, it was an opening that was glaringly obvious and a tactical fighter would wait to see if it was an instinctual occurrence before making a move against it. She watched as the raven haired boy kept the offensive and finally left a small opening that Mizuki tried to exploit for a kick when Sasuke's form exploded in a burst of speed. deflecting the chuunin's leg and catching it before throwing a hard kick that took out Mizuki's other leg right below the knee. As he fell Sasuke let go of his leg and did a quick front flip catching the chuunin right in the rib cage as he landed.

Naruto and Shanna were unimpressed, unlike the rest of their classmates who had all failed to land a blow within the time limit save for Aburame Shino, and Nara Shikamaru both of whom had managed to lad a blow using pure tactics and the academy style giving off nothing of their respective family styles.

Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto stepped up to the ring looking into Iruka's eyes with a small smile. "You ready Naruto?" Iruka asked then smiled when he nodded.

Mizuki stepped up "Begin," Naruto held his position and waited while Iruka charged in on the blond throwing a high kick that Naruto leaned back to dodge. Iruka thinking that Naruto was going to stand and counter was sadly mistaken when Naruto fell back onto his hands and a foot almost impacted his jaw from below. The Chuunin dashed back and stared as Naruto from his handstand sprung back and landed on his feet before slipping into a stance that the class had never seen the boy take before.

His hands were both open, one held at waist high and the other at head high. His feet were slightly wider than shoulder width and the weight of his forward foot was on the toes. "Iruka-sensei," Naruto said looking at the man who was the closest to a father figure to him. "You will be the first person I use this style against."

Without another word Naruto launched himself at Iruka, throwing a snap kick that Iruka dodged, Naruto's body flowed backwards under the one two combo that Iruka attempted and again his a foot exploded from the ground this time catching Iruka in the side before the other caught right behind the knee. Naruto sprung from his handstand into the air and dropped down on top Iruka with a fist just bare inches away from Iruka's face.

Mizuki called the fight, in Naruto's favor and the two friends stood. "good job Naruto." Naruto bowed respectfully to his teacher and friend and smiled. "Thank you Sensei."

"Uzumaki," and at the name everyone looked at Naruto thinking that Iruka had something else to say to the blonde. "Shanna," Shanna started towards the middle of the arena. The class stared and started whispering amongst themselves, Shanna paid them no mind and focused on the task at hand. Beating Mizuki.

"Naruto who is she and why does she have the same last name as you?" Naruto looked to see Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka staring at the blonde with curious expressions. Naruto looked at the two of them then called out to Shanna, "Imoto, your katana!" Shanna nodded then unstrapped her katana from her hip and threw it to her brother who caught it and held it at his side. "Now kick some ass!"

It was over in seconds, Mizuki rushed in with a spinning kick and in the time it took to breathe Shanna had landed a spinning back heel, swept Mizuki's legs and landed a scorching elbow in Mizuki's chest. Shanna stopped moving and breathed easy take a breath to steady the energy from the adrenaline rush she always got when she fought. Her eyes crimson as she smiled softly, before stepping away from the arena and joining her brother.

Watching the two from across the arena Sasuke fumed darkly as he realized that both of the Uzumaki's had done much and yet at the same time nothing. While Sasuke had used up most of his time to land a blow on Mizuki both Naruto and his supposed sister Shanna had finished their attempts with their instructors within the first two minutes. He deemed them his first marker towards being able to kill his brother, they would test his power later.

The rest of the practical exam was easy, most everyone passed it with flying colors and Naruto had no problems passing of shadow clones as regular clones of course he summoned about 40 regular clones in the process of summoning shadow clones and hid the so called excess chakra use with a display of concentration where his chakra surrounded him in a shimmering blue shell of power.

Of course Iruka and Mizuki didn't notice the amount of clones that hid on the ceiling while two normal clones were passed by both chuunin instructors. Finally there was the sparing tournament that had started a few years before that were used to select the best all-around shinobi and kunoichi of the year. Before today the general consensus would have been Hinata for her taijutsu ability outshining among the kunoichi, and for the boys Sasuke was top of the class since the beginning of the academy, now however with the displays of power by Naruto and his apparent sister there was a split decision. Some thought that Naruto was holding back just how much he really knew, still others just adored Sasuke and failed to think that Naruto and Shanna were true wildcards variables that couldn't be predicted.

Naruto, was slightly surprised to see Kyo turn up for the class tournament, let alone that he had shown up with the Hokage. The rest of the academy was present as well, as a demonstration to the younger classes what was taught at the academy, what they would learn in the future.

"Kyo-sensei," Shanna and Naruto both bowed to the crimson eyed samurai as he approached them. The man smiled at both of them then looked at Naruto with a slightly serious expression while pulling a second sword from his robes. Naruto looked at the sheathed weapon and noticed some similarities between it and Kyo's Tenro. Both were long sword muramasas though whether or not they were both true muramasas remained to be seen.

"This is Shibien, the sword of Kyoshiro Mibu," Kyo said and Naruto's eyes widened, "The sword of a man who once bested me," Naruto however already knew that, he knew almost everything save what the seal on the pommel was for. "The sword was also wielded by your father and has a seal for one of the jutsu that made him famous." Naruto's world seemed to shrink to encase only the himself and the sword in Kyo's hands.


	2. Special Designation

Blazing Eyed Sword Masters

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Naruto, Shokugan No Shanna or Samurai Deeper Kyo, this was written purely for the sake of writing the idea's been stuck in my head for a while now and I just wanted it out love it hate it just leave me feedback.**

Chapter: 2  
>The REAL Genin Test, Demon Eyes Kyo and Copycat Kakashi<p>

Naruto stared at the sword barely able to breathe, he could hardly believe it. The stories about his father never mentioned a sword, never mentioned anything about him being a sword master of any kind let alone a master of a muramasa of the Mibu clan. Slowly he reached out and took hold of the sword feeling a pulse spread through him as Kyo passed the sword to him.

"Beware wielding that blade, Shibien is as bloodthirsty as I am." Kyo smiled wickedly, "It has a will of its own in battle. However should you master it, Shibien will bend to your will, as it did for Kyoshiro, Sasuke Sanada, and your father." Everyone was watching however Naruto only had eyes for Kyo. His crimson eyes were burning into Naruto's crystalline blue eyes.

Naruto nodded, "The Uzumaki will rise again," Naruto whispered, he looked to his sister, "The Namekaze will rise again. Under our banner Imoto." Beside him Shanna nodded. The two bowed to Kyo and the Hokage before Kyo moved to watch from the sidelines as the tournament began.

The first round was pretty uneventful, the second had Hinata win over Sakura, Ino won over another of the girls in their class, and Naruto, Sasuke, Shanna, and Shikamaru all had their opponents surrender before they could step onto the mat. The next round Kiba was knocked out by Shikamaru, Chouji lost to Sasuke, and Naruto had a very close win over the calculating Shino. The final round for the girls had Shanna against Hinata. One of the boys who had made it through so far could no longer continue due to chakra exhaustion leaving Naruto with no opponent and a direct line straight to the finals.

Once again Shanna surrendered her katana to her brother for the time being. She had wanted to go toe to toe with a user of the Jyuuken for quite some time, and she would relish the challenge in fighting to fierce gentle fist.

She knew the all-seeing eyes of the Byakugan would spot her hesitation in an instant, but even knowing of her unwillingness to attack Hinata held her stance and didn't charge in. Shanna sighed then lowered her stance a little. "Hinata confidence is what you must exude, stop searching for your fathers' approval in everyday life, and earn it by making him look at you."

Hinata's eyes narrowed the veins around her eyes thickening as she activated her Byakugan, something that before she used hand seals to do. Naruto took in her stance from the sideline; the jyuuken was a style to be feared and rightly so for its brutality in battle. It didn't do any external damage, but a single hit was enough to kill. Named the gentle fist because there were no closed fisted techniques in the style whatsoever. From what Naruto knew the style used precision chakra control to either cut off the body's chakra network or to damage organs to the point of rupturing. If Hinata could find her confidence Naruto knew his sister could very well lose this fight.

Hinata darted in a flurry of palm thrusts that were much faster than the academy instructors had ever seen her use. Naruto realized then that Hinata was much stronger than she let on. She had speed that could almost keep up with Shanna's own when she was serious but then Shanna didn't see her as a threat, and paid dearly early on for that mistake. She had taken to deflecting Hinata's strikes but had miscalculated the speed and found herself staring at her left hand as it refused to move for her.

Growling Shanna dodged Hinata's next flurry of strikes, slipped inside her guard and exploded with a flip kick that caught the Byakugan user in the chin. Shanna's eyes were hard and she glared at Hinata knowing that the girl had set her up. She wouldn't allow herself to fall for her tricks again.

"Don't bother trying to use that hand anymore." Shanna's eyes narrowed to slits in her anger at Hinata's words. "I sealed the Tenketsu in your hands and partway up your arm, they will reopen in about an hour but your hand is useless to you for the rest of this fight." Naruto grinned as Shanna forced her chakra through her hand, being as potent as his own her chakra flared even as Hinata charged in again and the blue haired girl stopped dead when Shanna's hand moved and an instant later she was running through a seal sequence.** "Katon: Goukakyuu!"** the fireball surged towards Hinata who was smothered in the flames.

"**Kaiten!**" a slightly askew orb appeared around Hinata keeping the chakra induced flames at bay. Shanna stopped her attack and watched as the last of the flames washed away from the spinning Hyuuga. The defensive jutsu was far from perfect, Hinata while being able to avoid taking any serious damage but her clothes were still singed from the fireball. Hinata staggered a little as she sunk back into her stance while Shanna smirked.

Shanna realized that that jutsu was just beyond Hinata's reach at the time. She could perform it well enough to defend against a fireball but could she defend against a longer flame. Already knew the answer to that question. The constant drain on her chakra combined with the spinning wore down on the young Hyuuga heir. Even with their precise chakra control their style was only useful if they had the chakra and endurance to maintain the Kaiten.

"Hinata you did well," Shanna began as she settled into the stance of her mothers' style, the same style that Naruto had used earlier in the day. "however it would be in your best interest if you were to stop here. You can't win here." Hinata's eyes narrowed before she rushed in, her left hand blurred into motion and the true duel of this battle began.

Shanna dodged the furious left that came at her face then sidestepped the straight kick that followed. Getting inside Hinata's guard she threw a punch that Hinata deflected before Shanna felt her arm numb slightly. She growled at the sensation and turned catching Hinata in the side with a swift kick. The two separated each drawing kunai and shuriken.

Hinata threw a barrage of shuriken that Shanna deflected or dodged Kunai in hand as she moved with as little wasted motion as possible. Hinata appeared directly in front of Shanna, surprising the red head who's face turned fearful when Hinata whispered "Kaiten," the blue dome of chakra sent Shanna flying. Shanna managed to right herself quickly kicking off a wall and charging in with her eyes turning crimson. As she rushed in she raised the left sleeve of her haori a bit revealing a seal on the inside of her wrist. As she swiped her hand over it a boken appeared and she took hold of it stopping only to kick Hinata back as the blue hair girl charged in again.

"I had no intention of doing this but you pissed me off with that move." Shanna said, she raised her boken so that it was parallel to the ground while she raised two fingers and starting from the hilt ran her fingers along where the blade would be. "**Mumyou Jinpuu Ryu Satsujin Ken**," as her fingers traveled up the blade it began to glow a slight golden color. Power radiated from the sword and several of the older ninja including the Hokage looked at Kyo who held his face emotionless.

"Can she really pull off that technique with just a training sword?" Sarutobi asked the crimson eyed slayer, who nodded. "She can, though it lacks the power of a true attack should she land the hit it will in this fight, the Hyuuga is in no danger however,"

Naruto kept his face expressionless, he had seen Shanna practice that very move many a time with her Nietono no Shanna, but this was just ridiculous using a training sword for the technique, she would be lucky if the wood survived the attack, Hinata at most would just be incapacitated. Sasuke approached him his eyes blazing with the question and anger that his sister had such a powerful teacher.

"Yes that is Onime no Kyo," Naruto began before Sasuke could open his mouth, the Uchiha heir scowled. "No I haven't learned any of it yet, and no he probably won't train you." Sasuke huffed beside him then smirked.

"Anyone willing to train you dobe is doing the impossible," Sasuke smirked as Naruto's gaze snapped to him for an instant before going back to the fight, the power rippling from the sword was incredible and staggering. "I doubt Kyo could teach me anything in that style that's of any use if She's," Sasuke gave a loose wave of indication in Shanna's direction, Naruto growled. "able to use a death blow with a training sword."

"A blade the flows upon the water in the air," Shanna intoned darkly. "A blade the destroys the flow within the body." Hinata's stance faltered for just an instant but all the upper level ninja watching saw it, Shanna saw it, Naruto saw it, and Shanna's smile as a result sent shivers of fear down Hinata's spine. "That's similar to how your Jyuuken works, isn't it, disrupts the flow of chakra through the body." She didn't wait for an answer and instead struck. "**MIZUCHI**!"

Hinata attempted one last Kaiten but as the attack met the dome of chakra Hinata's body lurched back her spin disrupted and she crumpled to the ground. Shanna resealed her boken and sighed, she had wanted to bring confidence out of the shy girl and was surprised at what she was able to do with a little anger and a lot of confidence. "You heard it to didn't you," she whispered to Hinata and she caught the girl from falling. "The voice of the wind."

As medical personnel came into the ring Shanna passed Hinata off to them and gave a bow of respect to the girl who had given her all to their fight. She approached Naruto as Sasuke walked away for his match against Shikamaru who simply yelled out that he forfeited. Naruto sighed and with a slight nod from his sister grinned before shrugging off the jacket he wore after handing Shibien off to his twin.

Naruto settled into the same stance Shanna had not too long ago. Sasuke settled into the Inceptor fist stance and waited for Naruto to make a move, even without the sharingan he would be able to beat the dobe, he had nothing on him, he was the top of their class, Naruto was at the bottom, there was no way that he could lose…right?

"I see doubt in your eyes Uchiha." Naruto said and smirked, "What is it you fear?" Naruto's eyes flickered between his normal piercing blue and crimson. "Is it me?" Sasuke charged in and Naruto flowed around the combination of punches and kicks that came at him. His hands deflecting them when necessary but for the most part the Uchiha didn't come close. "Or is it something else? Is it Itachi?" Sasuke saw red and Naruto smirked as Sasuke charged at him again.

Anger is your downfall Uchiha. Your thirst and desire for revenge for what your brother did will get you nowhere. And here they call me a monster. Kyo watched the battle that raged before him, Naruto did well much better than he had though from what he had learned of the boys training. He had no formal trainers and had learned his mother's Maelstrom style on his own using scrolls that he had pilfered from the Hokage's office. He wasn't on his mother's level for her style but he was well on his way to beginning to master the style.

"That's the Maelstrom style," Kyo nodded at Iruka's observation, "He's using the lower upper tier from what I can see. Amazing! How long has he been studying the scrolls?" the question was directed at Sarutobi who shrugged.

"I'm not sure myself Iruka," Sarutobi responded. "He stole the scrolls from my office some time ago if I had to take a guess. I'm pretty sure he's also taken a look at the forbidden scroll of sealing as well, though I won't have a way of knowing until he uses some of the techniques."

In the ring Sasuke launched several small fireballs at the blonde who dodged them with ease only for Sasuke to appear right in his face and begin an array of attacks that stunned Naruto slightly, at least until Naruto smirked. "Boom," Sasuke managed to substitute himself with a log before the explosion as the apparent clone Naruto had switched with exploded.

"Bushin Daibakuha." Naruto said as he dropped back into the ring from the rooftop of the academy. "I switched with the clone while you were busy blowing fireballs at me." Sasuke launched himself at the blonde again too angry to realize that he was not only outmatched was playing right into his hands. Naruto's stance changed almost instantly as the Uchiha ran at him.

Kyo smirked slightly, Iruka paled, and the Hokage restrained himself from interfering with the fight thus far. "That technique…" Iruka whispered barely audible to anyone, "he would learn a technique like that, he's just like his mother."

Kyo nodded. "I thought he had shown me everything he knew from that style," he said his eyes never straying from the fight. "I'm surprised that he managed to keep that technique hidden from me."

Shanna gasped as she saw the stance her brother was in, it was a stance their mother was famous for, it was a stance not many lived to see and tell about. Not far away Ino voiced her question about the stance. She debated keeping quiet but then decided it would be common knowledge soon anyway. What was a little knowledge among colleagues?

"It's the called the initial dance." Shanna said loudly, several of their classmates turned to listen as Shanna explained. "It uses wind chakra to manifest blades around the user and focuses around the users hands the strongest. Similar to the jyuuken techniques the strikes do internal damage to the body, however at the same time the wind blades around the body cause external damage as well." Shanna turned her eyes back to her twin. "However it's not without its own risks to the user, if the chakra control slips just a little the wind tear the user to shreds." She could see sweat gathering on her brother's body knowing that he hadn't perfected his control. "he can't keep it up long."

Back in the ring Sasuke stared analyzing the technique that Naruto was using. It utilized what looked like wind to surround the body, Sasuke knew that taijutsu was no longer an option, from the scratches that were starting to litter the area around Naruto just being in close proximity to him would cause him to get several cuts. Sasuke didn't hesitate and started going through hand signs. "**Katon: Hosenka!**" Sasuke fired several small fireballs at the blonde who smiled before darting forward.

Sasuke smiled as he watched the blonde run right through a fireball expecting him to falter from the shuriken he had hidden in them instead the second the flames met the wind that wrapped around Naruto the flames were extinguished and the shuriken drifted drastically. Jumping into the air Sasuke launched another fireball at the blonde before exchanging himself with another log as Naruto closed the distance between them. Sasuke decided to chance taijutsu and ran at Naruto from behind, the kick the raven haired boy launched at Naruto landed but not where he expected.

Naruto found himself staring at Naruto as he straightened himself back up. The kick to the chest had hurt but hadn't done more than make him lean back as he staggered back a few steps. Naruto was on Sasuke before the other boy could react. Sasuke felt the winds cutting him as Naruto got in close a barrage of punches and kicks that launched Sasuke across the ground skipping over it as he tumbled.

"**Initial dance**," Naruto intoned as he watched Sasuke struggle to his feet. "**Naruto**," the power behind the attack spoke volumes even for someone who had yet to perfect it. Naruto's entire body was riddled with small cuts focused around his hands and legs. His shirt had nearly been shredded, something the blonde had expected but he was still amazed that he had performed the attack as well as he had.

"Sasuke," the raven haired boy snapped his head up to stare at Naruto hate shining in his eyes. He couldn't fathom how the dobe had managed to grow so much in such a short time. 'has he been hiding what he was really capable of?' Sasuke thought to himself, 'He's so much stronger than I had anticipated, he shouldn't be giving me so much trouble.' Naruto's next words pulled him from his thoughts. "Stop holding back,"

Anger surged through Sasuke at those words, while it was true that he was holding back he didn't like being called out on it. His body blurred into motion without fail, and Naruto met him halfway the two exchanging harsh blows. Those watching were highly impressed by the two, they showed a skill far above what was necessary to be a genin, and would only grow to become more powerful.

"Naruto's pushing himself," Kyo said from beside the Hokage as he watched the fight. "the first dance of the Whirlpool style," beside him Sarutobi nodded while Iruka looked worried. "the chakra control required for that is incredible, that he actually managed to perform the technique so well without hurting himself too badly is amazing. To master the Uzumaki style he's taken amazing strides but he still has a long way to go before he is anywhere near his mother's level."

Across the ring Shanna smirked watching her brother fight his longtime rival. The rest of the class seemed amazed that Sasuke hadn't just wiped the floor with the blonde and a part of her was angered by that, however she knew that Naruto was proving them all wrong about him.

"when and how did Naruto get so strong?" Shanna turned and directed her attention at Sakura as she stared transfixed by the fight.

"I honestly don't know when he got serious about his training." Shanna supplied to the pinkette. "But Naruto works hard, have you ever seen him train?" Sakura shook her head in answer. "He trains until he can barely stand, his chakra control is better than some chuunin and he works at it constantly. When he trains to use a jutsu he works at it until it becomes second nature." Sakura nodded her attention going back to the fight, Shanna could almost see the wheels in the rest of their classmate's heads turning constantly.

Back in the arena Naruto was panting slightly as he separated himself from Sasuke. He couldn't land a blow in edgewise against Sasuke and the only thing that he could say about the fight was that it seemed that Sasuke couldn't find a hole in his defenses either. But they were both starting to tire slightly as well. Naruto knew that when one started to tire mistakes were made , and that the first to make the mistake would have to work hard to keep from being beaten when it happened.

Sasuke was impressed, he could honestly say. The true purpose of a shinobi was to deceive, and something that had been passed down through the ages was that to deceive your enemy you must first deceive your friends. Naruto was like a living example of that, he had fooled their entire class for who knew however long and because they had underestimated his ability he was barely able to keep up with the classmate who was called the Dead Last.

The two stared at each other, and it was there that Sasuke began to see Naruto as someone worthy of respect. "Well next move wins it." Naruto said, Sasuke nodded and as one both started running through hand seals. Sasuke spewed out a torrent of flames while Naruto simply disappeared. The world seemed to shift to Sasuke and he realized that he was in a genjutsu. Forming the ram sign he expelled a short burst of chakra canceling the genjutsu and smirked when he felt the blade of a kunai against his neck and Naruto's presence behind him.

"I win," Naruto said and Sasuke relaxed his posture accepting the defeat for now, the next time however would be different. "At least this time dobe, the usual malice from when Sasuke called him that was gone, replaced by a slight tone of friendly banter. Naruto grinned and removed the kunai from Sasuke's neck returned it to his holster and backed away. "We'll see what happens teme."

Naruto bowed to Sasuke who returned the bow with his own. Sarutobi and Kyo stepped into the center of the arena as Shanna approached her brother from behind. "Good job to all three of you for a fine display of your skills and abilities." The aged leader said as the three bowed to show their respect. "I congratulate you all for graduating and earning the rank of Genin, from hear on our your lives will only become harder. The path that you start on today will be a long and arduous one, don't let that discourage you. Train hard and work harder for your family and friends here in the village you protect."

Sarutobi moved along to see to some other business with the teachers, while Kyo now approached Naruto and Shanna. "Naruto, you will begin training with your sword tomorrow morning." Naruto nodded but said nothing, he knew how strict Kyo was when it came to training, and knew that he would be in for a looooooong morning tomorrow. Kyo turned to Shanna. "Shanna you will drill Naruto in the basic stances of the Mumyou Jinpuu Ryu every morning after sparring." Kyo turned a started to walk away but looked back at the two teens. "Good job you two, take the rest of the day off from training you earned it."

The two were stunned, Kyo never took things easy but yet here he was letting them off easy for training this morning, albeit they had their exam. However now he had scrubbed afternoon training as well, however Shanna was sure that Kyo was going to make their morning training session harsh.

Shikamaru slid up to Naruto almost silently and asked for a word alone. Shanna started to follow but stopped at her twins' easy gaze, He may not trust many of the villagers and even less of the shinobi but he did trust some of their classmates. From what she had seen of Shikamaru he was a typical Nara, lazy as sin and so smart it was frightening. She had no doubt that Shikamaru had given the match up to Sasuke because he wanted to know some of what Naruto was capable of.

Away from the others atop the roof of the academy Naruto and Shikamaru stood facing each other. Shikamaru mumbled something under his breath about things being troublesome before going directly to the point. "Naruto, how long have you been hiding your abilities?" the blonde smirked slightly at the question as though he had expected it to come up from somebody, namely Shikamaru.

"that's a long story Shikamaru," Naruto began, "One that I'll share another time," He looked down to where his Twin waited in the branches of a tree not too far from them, far enough so that she wasn't eavesdropping but close enough that she could get to her brothers side if need be. "To answer your question in the simplest form I've been hiding my strength for slightly longer than a year. Things like Kage Bushin and Bushin daibakuha I've been able to do for a while, only recently have I been able to use Naruto," the blonde switched his gaze back to Shikamaru who nodded accepting that answer for the time being.

"I'm not trying to pry or anything but do you know anything of your family?" Shikamaru's question struck the blonde slightly, but then he was dealing with the heir to the Nara clan. Rumor had it that Shikamaru was every bit as tactical and analytical as his father, and was one of two in the village that could actually give a challenge to Shikaku in a game of go or shogi.

Naruto hesitated to answer but in the end did so, he knew that trying not to answer would do him no good but he wouldn't tell Shikamaru what was really going on but then Shikamaru wouldn't ask. They had known each other for a while and considered themselves friends, one of a few Naruto actually had, and Shikamaru knew there were certain limits to things he could ask of Naruto. Being alone for most of his life he had provided for himself when the adults had pushed him around, he had paid more for food, clothes, and weapons, save for a few places. Shikamaru had noticed the treatment the villagers gave Naruto and had ignored it simply because the blonde seemed to not want it mentioned.

"More than I wished I did sometimes," Naruto's whispers was barely heard, but Shikamaru caught it. "They were killed in the Kyuubi attack shortly after my mother gave birth to me." That part was true what followed was a lie that passed so smoothly through Naruto's lips that the blonde was sure that Shikamaru was going to call bullshit. "Part of the hospital was collapsed from a stray fireball, my father managed to pass me and my sister onto a nurse who got us out of the hospital but my father had gone back for my mother, they were crushed by a piece of the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Shikamaru's voice was barely a whisper, for the pineapple headed boy it was about the same as letting out silent tears. Then he turned his eyes towards where Shanna was watching them and waved her over. "I know you two have had much time to get to know each other so I'll leave you to it. You have family Naruto, but in blood and in spirit Naruto, regardless of how the village treats you. I know that you are far more than what the populace wants to believe."

The following day Naruto and Shanna walked into the class looking as though they had been through a war zone. Both their clothes looked as though they had spent days dodging explosions and shrapnel for god only knows how long. Both their eyes drooped slightly, bags were apparent and prominent, and blood still leaked from a cut just below Shanna's collarbone as she applied pressure and a bandage.

Naruto and Shanna took empty seats next to each other with Naruto beside Shikamaru who looked at them raising an eyebrow. Naruto answered his unspoken question. "Kyo-sensei is a sadist as a trainer," his expression was one of exhaustion and Shanna's mirrored that. Shikamaru had already noticed some similarities between the two but nothing real major just their reaction to certain situations.

"How t hell are you still alive after training with Kyo-sensei for so long?" Naruto posed the question to his sister, "He's a sadist." Shanna gave off a small laugh.

"Sometimes I wonder how I managed too," Shanna replied. "He's such a slave driver." She meant her words, Naruto knew, but he could also hear the an affectionate quality to them, and a part of Naruto resented his sister for that partially. He had suffered here at the hands of the villagers while she had been with Kyo, training while he was tortured. Being treated like a kid while he had to grow up fast just to live from one day to another. It upset him but he didn't let it get to him, at least he tried not to. _'we just lived different lives,'_ Naruto reasoned with himself, _'I have no reason to be bitter towards Shanna for having no control over how we grew up,'_

Shanna seemed to sense something was wrong with her twin so she settled a hand on his shoulder a gave it a slight squeeze. The motion did not go unnoticed several of their fellow graduates watched them noting how similar they were to one another. As they waited for their sensei's to show up with their team assignments both Naruto and Shanna leaned onto the desk their right elbow on the desk with their heads propped up in their hand. They had copied the posture perfectly from each other without realizing it.

Sasuke stared at the two from his spot at the top corner of the room, his eyes boring holes into the pair, especially Naruto. He still couldn't believe that Naruto, the dobe, the dead last, the idiot had beat him, and to him it seemed that Naruto was hardly tapping into his power. To Sasuke it seemed as though the blonde was belittling him. _'I'll teach you to mock the might of an Uchiha'_ Sasuke thought to himself. He would also do his to have Kyo teach him the Mumyou Jinpuu Ryu. He could see that the style had power and learning Kenjutsu wouldn't be a bad idea anyway. Hell if he was any sort of lucky he would be able to goad the dobe into fighting for the sword he now wore at his hip.

Iruka walked in at that moment and Sasuke's attention was drawn to him as he started a speech on what today meant from them and the dangers they would face as they began their shinobi careers. Of being there for your teammates when they need you, and that as they came closer as a team that they would become like a second family.

'_I don't really care who's on my team so long as they don't slow me down.'_ The Uchiha thought to himself as an image of his brother flashed through his thoughts. With the image came a wave of hate so malevolent it coursed like fire through Sasuke's body. _'I'll grow to hate you Itachi, and when I've become strong enough I will kill you, I will destroy you and your thrice damned sharingan.'_ Sasuke's thoughts snapped away from his thoughts of killing his elder brother as Iruka began calling out names.

"Team Seven," Iruka called out, "Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba. Instructor Sarutobi Asuma." Sasuke growled slightly, his teammates weren't bad but they were hardly a great start.

Iruka continued calling out the team formations until there were only four people left who had yet to be assigned to a team. "This last team was specifically chosen by both the Hokage and your sensei, who requested to train you all specifically." All of the students looked at Iruka wondering exactly was going on, a new team formation one selected by the Hokage specifically? "Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Shanna, Hyuuga Hinata, Shikamaru Nara. Instructors Hatake Kakashi, Mibu Kyo. Designation: Special Tactics and Demolition."

The entire room was stunned, even the four new teammates, it was rare that things such as this happened and there was no known record or a 4 man cell that wasn't ANBU. The rest of the class turned to look at the four wonder shown in a majority of faces, disbelief and jealousy showed as well but that was to be expected. Naruto and Shanna didn't so much as show any emotion, they had known Kyo would pull something special for their training but to have a new team formation was drastic and unexpected, of course in the shinobi world unexpected usually mean mission success for those who have the element of surprise.

Shikamaru's only reaction was to mumble troublesome and place his head back on the desk, while Hinata had put her head down and blushed at having so much attention focused on her. She peaked over at Naruto and smiled slightly. _'Naruto-kun and I are on the same team.'_ She thought to herself in happiness.

Several puffs of smoke were all the warning the batch of genin got as before them their sensei's appeared. The last two to appear were Kyo, and Kakashi causing several of the other jounin to look at the silver haired man like he had grown a second head. Kakashi never arrived on time for anything unless it were absolutely important. Of course what the other jounin didn't know was that Kyo had threatened to make sure that Kakashi would never be able to so much as buy another copy of his coveted porn if he was late to anything team or mission related ever again.

Kyo looked around the room catching the eyes of his students, all of whom shuddered at his harsh gaze. "Rooftop now." Then just like that the two were gone and the special team of genin bolted for the door.

Iruka stared after them, specifically Naruto, _'good luck you four are going to need it'_ he thought as the other jounin started to collect their teams.

**A/N: Love it? Hate? Let me know what you think, advice and constructive criticism will be very much appreciated.**


	3. Survival and Training

Crimson Eyed Sword Masters

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Naruto, Shokugan No Shanna or Samurai Deeper Kyo, this was written purely for the sake of writing the idea's been stuck in my head for a while now and I just wanted it out love it hate it just leave me feedback.**

Chapter: 3

On top of the academy rooftop the two jounin waited for their four charges to arrive. When Kyo had started the planning for this team he had wanted something that would be able to cover all bases, Demolition, Infiltration, Assassination, Torture and Interrogation and, Strategy and Tactics. He would make sure that the rebirth of the Uzumaki/Namekaze clans became that which made their parents legends in their time.

The group arrived none looking worse for wear for having gone up several flights of stairs in such a short time. Kyo and Kakashi could tell that Naruto and Shanna were maintaining their col a little too well and realized that their morning training sessions with Kyo were more taxing than the twins let on. _'good, it'll make them stronger, it'll make them work together come to rely and trust each other implicitly.'_ The four waited for a few seconds while the two Jounin placed over them scanned them over before Kakashi broke the silence.

"Well as Iruka informed you, you four are going to be a team, the first of a formation that has been the talk of controversy for many years." Kakashi paused his eyes went over all four of them meeting their eyes with a harsh stare that was almost intimidating. "A four man cell or greater is only used in missions where each person is an asset to the mission. Your team will change that if it is successful. But enough about that, normally I would have you introduce yourself to one another, however…" Kakashi stopped as Kyo began speaking.

"However I don't really see the point, especially when three of you have been in class with each other for some time, and Shanna and I have been together her entire life. No instead of introductions we will learn about each other through observation. We will watch and learn what each member of this team is capable of and what areas of the Ninja arts they excel in." Kyo stared at all of them, "Now tomorrow you will meet us at training ground 7 at 0500." Kyo had an evil smirk on his face. "We're going to see just how good the four of you are." Without another world Kyo gave them a dismissive glance before both he and Kyo disappeared.

The four genin turned and looked at one another, before Shikamaru sighed, "This is troublesome, but I think I know how they're going to test us tomorrow."

No one said anything waiting for Shikamaru to continue, after a few seconds Shikamaru sighed and started his explanation. "They didn't have us introduce ourselves saying that we all knew each other, but they said nothing about Shanna only joining the Academy recently, just in time for the exams actually. They also failed to mention anything about training, instead implied some sort of test about how good we are."

"Sounds like something Kyo-sensei would do," Naruto said thoughtfully. "The bastards got a real sadistic streak in him." Naruto ducked under Shanna's hand as she attempted to slap the back of his head for insulting their red eyed guardian.

"He's not a bastard Naruto-Nii!" she snapped, "stop calling him one."

"That's not what you said this morning," Naruto replied. "Shut up! shut up! shut up!" Naruto grinned as he watched his sister blush and snap at him to shut up like she usually did when she couldn't refute anything he said.

"Ano?" Hinata's voice cut across the siblings. "should we come up with a strategy for tomorrow?"

"No," Shikamaru and Shanna said at the same time, "We have no idea what our Sensei's will throw at us tomorrow, and knowing that we can't be certain that it'd be worth setting up some strategy." Shikamaru continued.

"However," Shanna added when Shikamaru turned to looking thoughtful. "Naruto and I know the basics of one another's preferred styles and techniques, and can cover each other well. By the way they put us together, they want Naruto and myself as main fighters, Shikamaru if I had to guess and from what I know your clan I'm going to say that you would make a better strategist than any of the rest of us, and Hinata your clans Bloodline makes great for tracking and some levels of espionage. Whatever they throw at us tomorrow will most likely be something that tests our ability to work as a team, as well as identifying our specialties."

"Sounds like a lot to go through for testing a team of new genin." Naruto voiced his opinion but also agreed with the others. "But then we aren't a normal team of genin. We need to be ahead of the curb at all times." The others all nodded. "So we're going to give our Sensei's a surprise tomorrow." The others pressed in closer to Naruto as the blond began going over what they were to do.

Five am the next morning found the special team gathered at training ground seven while all four sat atop one of the stumps there meditating. Chakra radiated from each of them pulsing in sync with each other. It was this sight that caused both Kyo and Kakashi pause when they arrived.

"Something tells me that today will end with us having our backs to the wall," Kakashi said softly as he watched their four students. "Or in the hospital."

"Then I guess we shouldn't hold back as much as we had planned." Kakashi smirked before he drew four kunai throwing one apiece at the meditating genin. Genin that made simple movements to dodge while Naruto's form blurred into motion catching all four kunai with a return to sender. Kakashi deflected the projectiles and watched as Naruto stood atop his stump as though that was the only movement he had made. The others opened their eyes and stood as well.

"Alright, you four are exempt from the normal sensei given exam on the basis of you being the first team of your kind." Kakashi began, "However we're going to test you anyway, we want to see exactly what you are capable of individually and as a team. So we're going to test you with these." Kakashi held up two bells in his hand. "Since your already going to be put into mission circulation, it will be your job to get a bell each from either Kyo or myself." Naruto and others nodded. "One more thing, come at us with the intent to kill or you won't get anywhere."

Kyo and Kakashi settled into ready stances the masked jounin drawing his headband up revealing a crimson eye with three slowly rotating tomoe, a sharingan eye. Naruto and Hinata both had questions spring into their thoughts but said nothing. "Hajime." Kyo said drawing his sword, Tenro.

The four genin disappeared in puffs of smoke. Kakashi and Kyo both smiled, they were already working together. The men both blurred into motion hunting down the four genin.

Shanna and Shikamaru hid close to each other, Shikamaru among a cluster of trees while Shanna hid in the thick underbrush a few yards away from the calculating Nara. Shanna could feel Kyo's presence circulating around the training ground before heading towards where they hid, a pair of kage Bushin appeared just before the crimson eyed swordsman arrived. Kyo engaged them instantly his sword clashing with the clone of Shanna while the clone of Shikamaru threw kunai and shuriken into the fray at random intervals or using the numerous shadows around to try and catch hold of Kyo's shadow.

Shanna dodged right avoiding Kyo's blade while placing her blade to defend the strike she knew would come quickly. Sparks flew from the impact of the two blades and the metal rang out piercingly through the air. Neither sword wielder paid it any mind and continued dancing around one another. Shanna was surprised that Shikamaru was covering her openings so well with projectiles and his shadows but didn't say anything. Kyo knew that they were working together but he didn't know that the others weren't close by, but then she couldn't find them either. They didn't have the luxury of time in case Kakashi was close by and didn't want to put themselves between the copy ninja and Kyo that was just asking for suicide.

Kyo was impressed, Shanna was working well with Shikamaru. He dodged another shuriken while not noticing the kunai with the explosive tag until he realized that Shanna had not taken advantage of the situation and pushed for gaining ground on him.

BOOM! The explosion sent Kyo spinning off to his left and through a tree before he slammed into a second. Groaning Kyo barely had the time to raise his guard before Shanna's sword clashed with his with bone rattling force. An instant later Kyo felt his body freeze before his hand opened against his will and his sword dropped to the ground and the tip of Shanna's Nietono no Shanna was against his throat.

"We win Kyo-sensei." Shanna said while a tendril of shadow snaked around the bells Kyo had hanging from his belt and removed them.

Kyo nodded, he hadn't expected this kind of teamwork. He was impressed, he had expected Shanna to work with Naruto and for the both of them to employ slightly deviated tactics of their usual methods to beat him. That wasn't the case obviously since he was pinned to a tree by the point of a sword while his students had actually gotten the better of him. Sure he was still holding back but it showed just how well they were able to improvise.

With Kakashi he wasn't surprised to find himself unable to find Naruto, it was no big secret of who had painted the Hokage monument a few weeks ago what was a secret was how he did it in broad daylight wearing an orange jumpsuit and had an actual alibi when questioned about it. So even though he searched for the blond or even Hinata there was very little hope that he would find him. From the fluctuation of chakra he could feel towards the other side of the training field Kyo had managed to find someone and was giving them quite a workout.

Kakashi's senses kicked in and he stopped dead barely managing to dodge the foot that would have impacted with the side of his face had he kept going. As it was he still felt the barest touch of cloth brush against is nose. Listening to his instincts again Kakashi ducked looking up as a sword passed over where his head had just been. Spinning on the spot Kakashi lashed out with a leg to the assailant behind him only to find the blow blocked before the attacker he had made contact with disappeared.

Several quick blows rained down on him from above and as Kakashi turned his attention to the new attacker he saw Hinata raining strikes that would incapacitate if they landed. _'what the hell, there is definitely no lack of confidence in this girl,'_ Kakashi had thought back to what he had read in the girls profile when Kyo had selected her for the team. His sharingan allowed him to follow her movements easily and he kept up with them easily deflecting the blows rather than blocking to avoid the bursts of foreign chakra that would render his limbs useless.

Suddenly he felt a second presence coming up behind him and Kakashi dodged out of the way looking back to see Naruto coming at him. He grinned meeting the blond head on, Kakashi flowed around the first punch Naruto threw then deflected the second, turning on his heel he deflected an attack from Hinata then whirled around with a spinning back heel kick that Naruto blocked then grabbed hold of the older ninja's leg.

Kakashi grinned twisted launching his other foot up, Naruto let go of the copy ninja's leg letting the older man straighten himself out while he bent back dodging the foot that flew towards his jaw. The blond flowed effortlessly into a handstand and as he reach the apex of the motion that had become like second nature for him he felt the weight of Hinata using his legs as a springboard to launch herself at Kakashi.

The masked ninja was stunned by the fluidity of the move and almost didn't move in time to deflect Hinata's attack which came fast and furiously. Suddenly movement of the shadows and the common sixth sense that only develops after having been attacked as such for several years Kakashi used a substitution technique just as a shadow pierced the log he used to replicate with while Shanna's sword sliced it in half. Kakashi watched as the four teammates looked to each other nodded and without a word disappeared.

Instantly Kakashi moved dodging the sword that came at him courtesy of Naruto, only to feel a blow land on his arm before he felt several strikes hit his chest. Almost instantly he could feel the numbness setting in in his arm and his breathing became shallow. He froze before he could complete a shushin before a blur sped through the group and Shikamaru muttered "troublesome".

"Release Kakashi," Kyo's voice came from directly behind Shikamaru as the Nara clan heir leaned back slightly to keep Kyo's sword from his neck. "Or I kill your teammate."

"How about you release our teammate and we don't kill you," Naruto said as he appeared from the shadows directly behind Kyo his sword point poised to strike right into Kyo's lower spine. The Naruto that stood frozen in front of Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing that it had been a clone. _'when did he…'_ Kakashi thought before Naruto's voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Shanna the bells," Shanna retrieved the bells and threw them into the air where a blur snatched them and disappeared into the shadows of the forests. The four teammates looked at one another and with a nod all four genin disappeared.

"Son of bitch," Kakashi grumbled as he realized what had happened. "They played us."

"Damn," Kyo cursed realizing what they had done as well. "Well I guess they pass with flying colors." Kakashi nodded but added in a grumble, "That's a fucking understatement."

The four genin were waiting for their sensei in the clearing where the whole test had begun each wearing a slightly smug expression. "How was that for an exam?" Naruto asked smirking.

"You pass with flying colors I might add," Kakashi admitted. "You did the exact opposite of what was expected of you and came out on top."

"Being unpredictable that is something you four are going to need in the future," Kyo said, "Keep it, save it for when you face terrible odds and strike fear into the hearts of your enemies. It will keep you alive and your village and friends and family safe."

"Now one quick question," Kakashi said turning hard eyes on Naruto. "You know kage Bushin correct?" Naruto nodded. "Didn't you think that it was marked as a Kinjutsu for a reason? Such as the chakra requirement."

"Honestly I didn't teach anyone other than Shanna," Naruto replied. "I supplied the clones we used at the end, but we substituted with them constantly so that you wouldn't catch on. When Hinata was fighting you it was her, no one was able to mimic her chakra control and even if we could it wouldn't have been as refined as the true jyuuken style that the Hyuuga clan is renowned for."

"And while I was fighting Kyo Shikamaru was watching with the shadows controlling some of my movements so that the clones weren't hit."

"It took a lot of effort to come up with something that would actually work, but in the end we decided if you tested us like you did that this would be the strategy we would use. In the end it turned out to work but we only really expected it to distract you while we tried for the bells.

"Which explains why you used shadow clones to do most of the actual fighting," Kyo said grinning. "Well congratulations you exceeded our expectations. Tomorrow we begin your training in earnest and we will take you through hell and back." The four genin blanched slightly before determination shown in all their eyes. "Here tomorrow morning at eight. Sleep well you four are going to need it." The four genin nodded before their sensei's shushined away.

At the Hokage tower Sarutobi was waiting with the other jounin for the last senseis of this year's academy graduates to arrive. He knew most would be put into circulation at the academy already, the sensei's this year took their job quite seriously and in the past had turned out highly successful teams. Well all except for Kakashi, he had failed every team he had been given ever since he separated from anbu. Of course he was well within his rights to do so as well, they just couldn't work as a team and he wouldn't take a team that wouldn't work together.

"Special designation team reporting in," Kakashi said as he and Kyo appeared via shushin.

Sarutobi nodded, "alright then let's begin. All those who failed their teams." In all the eleven jounin that had taken teams there were only 3 that had passed, and that was including the special designation team. As each gave their teams' judgment and recommended actions they left until all that were left were Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, and Kakashi, and Kyo.

Asuma like his father smoked but unlike his father Asuma smoked cigarettes on a regular basis whereas his father smoked from a pipe, both of which were in use by the Sarutobi's giving the room the faint scent of tobacco. "Sarutobi Asuma, team 7 consisting of Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke, and Inuzuka Kiba pass and will be cycled into active duty immediately." The elder Sarutobi nodded. Kurenai spoke up next.

"Yuhi Kurenai, team 8 consisting of Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, and Akimichi Chouji. Pass and will be cycled into active duty immediately." The Hokage nodded again, Kyo stepped forward to speak.

"Special Designation team, consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Shanna, Nara Shikamaru, and Hyuuga Hinata after being tested to see if they would be able to work as a team pass beyond what was foreseeable by both Kakashi and myself. Utilizing the bell test they were able to come up with a strategy that allowed them to get both sets of bells."

There was a short clattering as Sarutobi's pipe fell to his desk, impressed with the abilities that were already being shown. If they could top both Onime no Kyo and copycat Kakashi even if they were holding back as fresh genin, what would they be able to do when they had trained for a few months; that thought was downright frightening.

"Very well, though if I may Kakashi I would like to know what you have planned for their training." Though it sounded like a request it was very much an order. One Kakashi saw no reason to refute.

"I will be rounding them out in all areas of the shinobi arts first and foremost," Kakashi began, "When I'm satisfied that they have reached a competent level for the time being I will start on specialization, Shikamaru will be the lead strategist but he and Naruto will work together on strategy. Shikamaru will also be working on his taijutsu with Hinata who has the best overall so far as form. In power however both Shikamaru and Hinata seem to be lacking. Hinata and Shanna I'm thinking I will be best suited for field medics in the long run, but in the short run I will train Hinata and Shanna in genjutsu but for different reasons. On top of that Shanna and Naruto will continue to work with Kyo and on their own to master the Mumyou Jinpuu Ryu Satsujin ken, as well as their family scrolls."

Sarutobi nodded, this team would grow fast and if the reports he was receiving from Jiraiya were correct then shit was soon to hit the fan and there was little that could be done to stop what was already in motion, but rumors well that was a different animal entirely, he prayed that everything that was being whispered about was a rumor.

"Shanna has mastered the basic and intermediate stances of the Mumyou Jinpuu Ryu Satsujin ken," Kyo stated, "and Naruto if he keeps up his rate of growth he will master that portion even faster than her. Shanna will start on the advanced stances before I teach her the final techniques." Sarutobi didn't let his surprise show, he was well aware of Naruto's growth curve and wished whole heartedly that the village didn't treat him like a leper.

"If that is all, you are all dismissed, Kakashi your team is not to take any missions for a month focus on their training, and I have a sort of trial by fire for them."

"Very well Hokage-sama," Kakashi said before he turned and walked out of the room, Kyo simply vanished with little more than a flutter of his robes.

Two weeks later found the special designation team back to back facing off against teams eight and ten. The two three man cells all had confident smirks on their faces thinking they had the team cornered.

"You should give up," Sasuke said stepping forward slightly. The four man team tensed subtly, _just a little closer Uchiha and you're mine'_ Shanna thought. They were falling for the plan easily enough; Shikamaru and Naruto were being completely unpredictable and deadly when it came to team strategy. "You're surrounded and outnumbered."

"Come on then Uchiha," Shanna baited, "I'm waiting." Sasuke started forward, almost immediately he was followed by Shino who released a horde of insects. Instantly Naruto made a single hand seal.

"**Kage Bushin**." The blond muttered before a ring of clones surrounded teams seven and ten, "I would take cover if I were you," Naruto said before a wall of mud rose all around the team, a second later the first of the clones rushed at the two teams and Sasuke dodged the attack before flipping a kunai into his hands and flicking one right between the eyes of an approaching clone. Before the clone disappeared it muttered words that made the Uchiha's blood run cold. "**Bushin Daibakuha**,"

The explosion sent Sasuke flying, slamming him into the mud wall while the others either used substitution or tried to dodge around the suicidal clones.

"We were better off picking them off," Shino said as he watched the mud wall come down. Kiba and Ino both nodded in agreement, while Sakura only snorted.

"NO!" she hissed rather loudly, "Sasuke came up with a good plan you guys didn't do what you were supposed to do."

"I'm not refuting that it was a good plan." Shino said calmly, "However but Sasuke made his plan based off the numbers. Yes our two teams have more people to them however we have no current knowledge of their skills. They've had two weeks since graduation in training isolation, with two of the villages strongest jounin, we were better off cutting their numbers in half and hammering away at their defenses with mid to long range techniques." Sakura said nothing but a part of her thought that maybe he was right, but then her inner persona snapped at her saying that she was being silly. '_Nothing can beat my Sasuke-kun'_

"It wasn't a good plan," a voice from said from behind them, the three whirled around to see Naruto with his sword drawn, the blade crackled and sparked slightly and the very sight of it unnerved the three he had snuck up on. "You were better off keeping us separate, or at least keeping yourself in a 2 on 3 situation." Naruto charged in only for Shino to block his blade with a kunai. Naruto flared his chakra slightly to force the insects Shino tried to have slowly drain his chakra before backing off and avoiding a kick to his side from Ino.

Ino turned and ducked barely avoiding Shanna's sword. Naruto rushed slashed at Shino as he attempted to attack his sister's blind side grimacing as Shino's body dispersed into insects. Suddenly his senses screamed at him to move and Naruto moved instantly dodging a flurry of shuriken as they whizzed by his face and upper body. Following their trajectory he spotted Sasuke his eyes narrowed in fury before the Uchiha, Shino, who was exchanging blows with Hinata who had moved to defend Shanna, and Ino all froze.

"**Kagemane** success." Shikamaru said from his in the trees above them. "I've got them. Naruto." Naruto nodded and he and Hinata disappeared just as shuriken hailed down upon where they had been standing, courtesy of Kiba, before he and Akamaru charged at Naruto.

"Jujin Bushin," Kiba growled before Akamaru turned into a replica of Kiba before the real deal took out a couple of smoke bombs and tossed them. Naruto cursed as Sakura came up behind him attacking him with shuriken distracting him long enough to be caught in the resulting smoke cloud.

"Shit," Naruto cursed while he expanded his senses trying to get any edge over where Kiba was going to come from. A cry of Tsuga made Naruto instinctively whip his head to his right where the sound came from however at the last second he jumped up avoiding the shadow that passed from behind him before disappearing into the smoke. "Not back dobe," Kiba's voice echoed around him slightly. "Let's see how long you can keep that up. Gatsuga!"

Two shadows approached from different directions and Naruto found himself only barely dodging. _'This is insane,'_ Naruto thought to himself. _'How can they sense me?'_ Naruto thought on what he knew of the other clans. _'The Inuzuka pride themselves on their taijutsu and their partnership with canines and their senses are like those of their canine companions.'_ A wicked smile graced Naruto's features even as he felt a glancing blow from either Kiba or Akamaru before they passed him by and made to turn around.

"Inuzuka I would watch yourself," Naruto said while he readied to spring his trap, drawing a couple of small spheres from a small pouch strapped to his thigh. "The next few seconds will be painful." Kiba snorted but said nothing as he and Akamaru attacked again. Naruto spun around releasing the spheres in opposite directions. While jumping into the air a third one landed where he had been standing. A howl of pain erupted behind him and Naruto's smirk only grew as he hurled shuriken in that direction. An echoing pain erupted right below him and Naruto ran through a quick seal sequence before sending a few fireballs directly below him.

"Akamaru!" Kiba howled. Naruto used a second jutsu to blow the smoke away revealing a choking Kiba and an unconscious Akamaru. Several streaks of fireballs sped past him and Naruto turned to see Sasuke already sealing for a second jutsu. Naruto drew his sword and as he landed on the ground and looked towards Shanna.

Shanna catching her brothers gaze nodded and with a short burst of chakra both called out "**Kage Bushin!**" ten clones of both appeared surrounding the entire group as Shikamaru herded Chouji, Ino, and Sakura, while Hinata circled Shino into where Sasuke and Kiba stood. Shikamaru used his shadows to hold all six of their fellow rookie genin. "**Mumyou Jinpuu Ryu Satsujin Ken**," both Naruto and Shanna intoned with their clones echoing them. They ran their fingers slowly up the blades they wielded the sharp edge glowing as it spread from the hilt up to the full length of the blade.

Sasuke's mind was running a mile a minute trying to find some way out of his current predicament. Of course he knew that his fellow ninja wouldn't kill him but he definitely didn't want to be hit with this attack, especially not from twenty plus clones. _'Wait the Nara can't hold the jutsu if that technique is launched it would hurt him as well.'_ Sasuke thought a plan forming, _I don't know if I'll be able to do the seals that fast but it is definitely worth a shot, and if I'm lucky I'll hit the dobe as well.' _

"Shikamaru release them." Shanna ordered knowing that if the attack hit them while Shikamaru still had his shadow hold on them he would feel the blow as well. Shikamaru nodded and released the hold of his shadows and instantly Sasuke ran forward sealing for a jutsu. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized the jutsu Sasuke was going to use. "**MIZUCHI!**" Naruto roared swinging his blade as Sasuke bellowed "**KATON: RYUKA!**" the flames took the shape of a giant dragon that streaked though most of the space between them as Naruto let loose his Mizuchi.

Naruto watched as his attack seemed to do nothing to the giant dragon heading for them while Shanna's own attack phased the flames about as much as Naruto's own.

"**Mumyou Jinpuu Ryu: Suzaku!**" flames in the shape of a bird descended landing between Naruto and the inferno that was the dragon before rushing forward. The dragon was dispersed upon contact with the firebird but continued on streaking towards Sasuke who stood wide eyed in shock. "Sensei!" his twins voice snapped Naruto out of his shock and he spurred into motion without thinking about it his sword pulsing as he used substitution to switch with Sasuke.

He rushed forward so intent on breaking the technique he didn't even think about what he was doing as lightning crackled and flew from his sword as he struck his attack stopping the firebird in its tracks. The flames dispersed as Kyo was revealed the instant before their blades touched, Naruto muttered one word that brought a flash of fear through Kyo's normally emotionless gaze. "**Kirin**."


	4. Performance time: Wave

Crimson Eyed Sword Masters

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Naruto, Shokugan No Shanna or Samurai Deeper Kyo, this was written purely for the sake of writing the idea's been stuck in my head for a while now and I just wanted it out love it hate it just leave me feedback.**

**I'd like to issue a thank you to everyone who has read so far. Please continue reading and please don't hesitate to let me know what you think. I know this is much later than when I have updated in the past and now that things have settled down here for now I'm taking advantage of the lull in order to get the next few chapters done edited and posted. I'm still looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested hit up my email.**

Chapter: 4

Kyo made only a step back before the Pegasus formed. Pure lighting, crackling with an intensity that seared the ground black and snapped in the air from the raw power coming from the sword, and Naruto, raged as the wings of the Pegasus spread wide with a snap and thunder roared. Kyo knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge the blow that he wouldn't be able to get out of the reach of the attack in time to even mount a defense let alone something powerful enough to cancel Kirin.

"**FUZETSU."** Shanna cried before the world around them was immersed in the inverse darkness that was a time stop. Kyo instantly dropped to his knees in relief as he realized what was happening and defiantly would be thanking his god-daughter later. For now though he took a minute to let his heart slow down and moved to stand by Shanna. "Ready to release?" Kyo nodded and Shanna released her technique and was instantly stunned by the sight of the Pegasus as it rushed across the training ground before taking off into the sky and dispersing.

"What the hell was that bastard," Naruto roared as he rounded on the Uchiha. "You could have killed me with that jutsu."

"If you couldn't dodge that then I would hate to see what you would do against an enemy ninja."

"Hey dumbass," Shanna chose now to intervene before her brother became more enraged that he already was. "I would love to see you dodge a high speed fire jutsu of that size at close range."

Sasuke look at Shanna with an arrogant smirk. "I'm an Uchiha, one of the elite, something like that would be nothing for me." Shanna gaped at him before turning and looking at their two senseis. "I'm out of here, before I even think about pressing charges for attempted murder of a comrade." With a quick handseal Shanna disappeared in a tongue of flame. The rest of the team looked at one another before nodding and disappearing via shushin jutsu.

"Sasuke," Kakashi gave him a hard look, most genin (and by most meaning those with common sense) would have at least had the sense to look ashamed for their actions. Not Sasuke however he looked as arrogant and self-important as ever, something that made both Kakashi and Kyo seethe with anger. The brat could at least show some remorse for his actions but then like the majority of his clan had he thought himself above his peers.

"It would do you well to keep on friendly terms with your fellow genin." Kakashi said looking at the last Uchiha. "You will have to work with them in the future that much is certain. It would do you well to remember that."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, probably another arrogant remark about how much better he was than his peers but Kakashi and Kyo disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke instead sneered and muttered "Losers. So much for the special designation team."

Naruto was meditating on top of his fathers' head of the Hokage monument when he felt his team shushin behind him. Naruto smiled slightly when he realized that they were joining him in meditation.

A few weeks ago Shikamaru and Hinata had been surprised to see that the persona that they had always seen from Naruto was nothing more than the mask he used to keep anyone away from him. He wasn't antisocial he was socially awkward. He didn't know how to handle certain situations but others such as combat or training came so naturally to him it was nothing short of shocking. Shikamaru had simply laughed the first time he had meditated in front of them saying that it was about time that Naruto started to reveal just how much he was hiding from the world.

The team sat in comfortable silence as they meditated until Naruto slid from his trance and smiled at the serenity he felt around him. Being with those he cared about, a feeling he had only dreamt of for years now was a reality for him and he relished every second. Standing in one fluid motion he turned around just in time to catch Shanna's eyes as hers opened.

He felt like he was staring right back at a piece of himself every time he met Shanna's gaze, it was electric and between them there was everything that laid unspoken between them, things they knew they would have to talk about eventually. Naruto smiled at his crimson haired twin enjoying the comfortable silence between them. At least until Hinata's eyes opened she said nothing like the twins enjoying the silence only now just barely broken by a lightly snoring Shikamaru.

"Are we all calm now?" Kyo walked out from the forest that resided behind the Hokage monument. Naruto looked towards his guardian and sensei and nodded feeling nothing left of his earlier rage at Sasuke. "Good Hokage-sama wants us in his office; we're going to be backing up Team 7" Kyo shushin away.

"Move out." Naruto snapped and a split second later the Yondaime's head was devoid of any presence atop it.

Sarutobi felt a surge of pride as his "project squad", as the council called his special team of genin, shushined into the room seconds after their sensei's appeared all snapping to attention. "At ease." Sarutobi said and the team only slid into a ready stance with the right wrists being gripped by their left hands.

"Team 7 requires backup for a C ranked mission that the client gave false information on." Sarutobi began. "As a back mission for theirs I'm calling for the destruction of Gato's business venture in Wave."

"Parameters," Naruto asked. "And is there a dossier?" Sarutobi picked up a scroll from his desk and tossed it to the blond who caught it and opened it. "Head of the Gato shipping corporation, from what I see here he's also suspected of human and drug trafficking as well as several counts of murder, and pedophilia."

Shanna and Hinata bristled on either side of him; Naruto said nothing else but rolled up the scroll and passed it to Kyo to hold for the time being.

"Methods?" Shikamaru asked, as lead strategist he would be in charge of the planning of their strike, Naruto would be working closely with him, as would Kakashi and Kyo but they would only be there to supervise or if necessary step in in the genin got in over their heads.

"Up to your discretion." Sarutobi replied, "However there is a good informant on the inside of Gato's inner circle who's been able to supply us with a decent sum of the information we have on him. He's basically choked the life out of wave with an army of mercenaries and his monopoly of the shipping industry in Wave. This is where your mission falls into the parameters of Team 7's."

"What was their mission?" Hinata asked.

"They were to escort a man named Tazuna, a bridge builder from Wave from here back to Wave. About Two hours from here Team 7 was attacked by a pair of B ranked missing Nin from mist called the Demon Brothers."

Shanna grinned. "If those two are involved then that means Zabuza and Haku won't be too far behind," Shanna glanced back at Kyo who nodded his agreement. "The demon brothers work under the Demon of the Bloody Mist and a ninja named Haku that is his apparent apprentice. However he won't be a problem when we get involved."

"He is one of the Junishinsho." Kyo supplied at Sarutobi's raised eyebrow. "He is one of the Mibu clan." Sarutobi nodded. Kyo as one of the strongest in the Mibu clan was considered their leader after their previous had been bested in battle by Kyo. Though he had yet to take the title of Aka no O he was slated as the next to hold the title. Of course that wouldn't be until he was satisfied that Naruto and Shanna had learned all that they could from him.

"It's also rumored that Gato has hired several missing nin one of whom is the reason our insider needs out." Sarutobi supplied. "She is one of our top Interrogators and though we have Ibiki it would be best if we didn't lose one of our best interrogators." He looked at Naruto who seemed more intense at his words and nodded. Naruto's eyes turned to ice.

"Alright, we're moving out in twenty minutes; gather any essential equipment you don't already have on you." The team started to leave. "we're leaving in twenty on the dot, anyone not at the gate at the time will be left behind and have to catch up, make sure your packing soldier pills Shikamaru and Hinata we're gonna be setting a hard pace."

Naruto's three teammates vanished, shortly followed by a smirking Kyo and an eye smiling Kakashi. Sarutobi focused his attention on Naruto curious as to why the boy hadn't departed.

"Something on your mind Naruto?" the aged Hokage asked, Naruto nodded. "I leave you free to speak as you please."

"Is it Anko?" those three words caused Sarutobi to sigh.

"Yes Anko requested this mission a few months ago to gather any information on Gato that she could before I order a hit from him." Sarutobi began, "Recently one of our missing nin fell into Gato's employ and though he hasn't ratted her out yet there is the possibility that he will should it benefit him." Sarutobi paused then in a soft tone added, "She may have also found out what happened to Musubi." Naruto vanished.

Naruto's patience was reaching its end as his teammates arrived and without a word took off. As they passed the gate the slid into formation Naruto at point using chakra to enhance his sense of smell and hearing, Hinata was directly behind him her Byakugan active as she kept a constant lookout around them, she was flanked by Shanna on both sides one the original the other a shadow clone. Shikamaru was behind Hinata by a distance and all four wore headsets so they wouldn't have to speak loudly to communicate with one another. Kakashi and Kyo flanked Shikamaru but didn't wear headsets instead they had the standard issue Konoha concealed anbu mikes they could communicate with the team but like in the Hokage's office would only interfere if they saw the need to . This is what they had been training this team for. This is what they had been preparing them for now here was their first test.

"Shikamaru," Naruto said tensely.

"If they haven't been engaged again then we won't catch them until just before they get to wave proper." Shikamaru replied. "But if they have been attacked then they will have been attacked by Zabuza. Possibly his apprentice as well,"

"Not yet," Shanna interrupted. "Zabuza wouldn't attack with Haku unless there was no other option. No He'd probably attack and test Kurenai's abilities. He may be an A ranked shinobi but he loves to fight, he will make it last as long as he can. I haven't met him personally but every member of the Junishinsho I have talked to says the same thing, he lives for battle."

"It makes sense." Shikamaru agreed. "He is titled as the Demon of the Bloody Mist; he must have a near insatiable bloodlust."

"We have a secondary mission of getting our insider out of Gato's organization," Naruto reminded the group. "And if she has any data that warrants a kill order for Gato we have permission to go through with the Hit. But her true importance lies in the information that was confirmed that she knows the location of a MIA Konoha Shinobi."

"Do you know who?" Shanna asked Naruto, she could tell from his demeanor that on some level that this mission was personal for him. She of course wouldn't say anything so long as he continued to act in the good of the mission, but if he started slipping brother or no, twin or not she would make a point to have him give up command for the mission.

It was agreed upon months ago that command of rescue or demolition mission would be left up to Naruto and Shikamaru. Shikamaru would handle planning but Naruto would be the main executor unless one of the others had a necessary skillset that would benefit them on the front. Shanna was brought from her thoughts by her twins answer.

"Yes," she knew they could all hear the thinly veiled emotion in Naruto's voice and were instantly concerned. Naruto wasn't one to let his emotions show even the slightest that much was shown from the months they had trained together. Naruto was the backbone of the team the silent sentinel, he watched their backs and kept them covered in whatever high stress situation they had been placed into during their borderline sadistic training with Kyo and Kakashi.

"N…Naruto?" Hinata stuttered a bit, it was rare for her to stutter anymore Naruto and Shanna hand helped her greatly in that regard and she had grown in leaps and bounds when she finally gained her confidence. "Are you…" Naruto cut her off.

"I'm fine Hinata." The tone was clipped and silence fell after that. Naruto increased their pace.

With team seven they were just going by a decent sized lake when a thick mist started to roll in. At a signal from Kurenai the team all went on high alert moving to encircle Tazuna hands ready to draw weapons. For several minutes there was nothing but the sounds of their footsteps, until Kiba caught a slight rustle in a nearby bush and without hesitation launched a kunai with deadly accuracy.

"What the HELL Kiba?" Ino snapped at her feral teammate while he went over to the bush to see if he had hit anything, what he found caused the rest of the team to glare at him as he returned with a snow white hare. "you scare the crap out of us over a hare? What the heck is wrong with you?" Ino continued to rant.

Kiba was looking at the animal he held, he could tell something was different about it but he wasn't sure what until it hit him. It was summer, the only reason a hare's coat would be white would be if it was held in captivity, if it was held in captivity then I could have been used for a jutsu. Kiba had just muttered, "Kawarimi," at the same time that Kurenai grabbed Tazuna and drug him down and she hit the dirt at the same time she gave her team an order.

"DOWN NOW!"

Less than a second after the team complied they all felt something quite large pass over them and embed itself into a tree.

Kiba was the first up seeing and stared in the direction the object to see a giant sword now embedded in the tree a split second later a man landed on the hilt. He wore camouflage cargo pants with no shirt and bandages from his neck up to the bridge of his nose.

"The Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, Yuhi Kurenai." He said his voice carried to them and with it came his killing intent.

Kiba was floored by the intent coming from him, he could almost see his death occurring, he looked to his teammates and found them no better than he was. Ino was on her knees having difficulty breathing and Sasuke was hunched over sweat starting to gather on his brow. Kurenai moved so that she was between the man and her team, she alone seemed unaffected by the killing intent radiating from their assailant.

"Momochi Zabuza," she hissed, "Demon of the Bloody Mist. What brings a ninja of your status here?"

"The old man there," Zabuza replied before stepping down from his sword and wrenching it from the tree like it wasn't at long as he was tall. "Leave him here and return to your village, no need to waste your life and the lives of your brats trying to protect him."

"Like hell we will," Kiba shouted drawing Zabuza's attention to him. "I'm not about to let you just show up and let you kill him without a fight."

"Boy you can barely stand in the face of my killing intent what the hell makes you capable of being able to fight on par with me?" Zabuza snarled. "This isn't a game we're playing. We aren't in your village playing at Ninja anymore, this is the real world and the sooner you shut the hell up and realize that the sooner I don't have to break my sword off in your ass."

It was a second later that Zabuza went ramrod stiff, Kurenai spoke quickly her voice saying that she wanted her orders followed to the letter. "I want you three to go back the way we came, I sent word to Hokage-sama asking for assistance, if they are in route they will catch up no matter what you and Tazuna must survive. Go Now." Ino and Kiba didn't hesitate, Sasuke nodded a second later and took off he knew that he wasn't a match for Zabuza and for all his boasting Sasuke knew that he wasn't jounin level. Not yet.

They had just slipped from sight when Kurenai found herself pinned against a tree with Zabuza's blade coming in for a killing blow. Using kawarimi at the last second Kurenai replaced herself with a log and threw shuriken with explosive tags attached to them at the Demon of the Mist. When Zabuza raised his sword to block the projectiles Kurenai hid herself under a genjutsu and slid into the tree line hiding.

Zabuza lowered his sword and smirked looking around. "Hiding are we Genjutsu Mistress." He said with a sneer. "don't think that will save you for too long." With a quick handseal he created three Mizu Bushin and sent them to search.

With the genin of team 7 Kiba and Sasuke had Tazuna in their arms and were sprinting down the road as fast as they could. At their side Ino kept pace. "You think Kurenai-sensei will be alright?" Ino asked of her teammates. Kiba opened his mouth to answer but before he could ice appeared on the ground in front of them and both he and Sasuke slipped, Kiba losing his hold on Tazuna.

"Only as long as she continues to entertain Zabuza-sama." A new voice answered. A masked girl dropped down from the trees to the teams' right and Ino instantly threw a couple of kunai at her. The girl for her part merely tilted her head to avoid one while the second she caught less than an inch from her mask with a senbon. "You will have to do better than that to get me."

Flames erupted from the trees behind her and her body was consumed in seconds by the intense fireball Sasuke walked around of the tree line a few feet away. "How's that for better?" Sasuke asked sarcastically as he looked into the flames. A second later he felt a presence coming up behind him before he whirled around just in time to catch a punch to the jaw.

The girl stood where he had been, "Not good enough." Kiba attacked from her left.

"How about this? Inuzuka style: Shikiyaku!" Kiba dropped to all fours ripping through the space between himself and the masked girl in a split second; she shifted slightly catching the Inuzuka heir's wrist as he slashed at her. With her other hand she caught Ino's ankle as she attempted to kick her in the face.

"Katon: Hosenka!" a hail of fireballs came at her from directly in front she let go of her previous attackers and crossed her arms over her body defensively as the flames were upon her too quickly for her to dodge effectively. What she didn't expect was the fireballs to have shuriken hidden inside them or wire that wrapped her to the tree a few feet behind her.

"Not bad," the girl said. "But before we go any further may I please have your name,"

Sasuke's arrogant smirk widened, "Uchiha Sasuke," He went through handseals "Katon: Ryuuka!" taking a deep breath he breathed out flames that streaked down the wires towards the girl but his eyes narrowed as just before the attack hit she fell into a puddle of water.

A split second later he felt a presence behind him and the point of a weapon at his neck, "I've got your neck, Uchiha. Stand down hand over the bridge builder and I will let you go free."

Sasuke grinned, "Or we go with option two," Sasuke said before he snapped his head back nailing the taller girl in the forehead stunning her slightly as he hooked a leg around behind her knee and spun. Drawing a kunai he finished his turn so that he faced his opponent as she began to fall from his maneuver. He aimed for her chest only to growl in frustration when she rolled out from under him before his attack could land.

With Naruto and the other Hinata focused the range of her Byakugan forward and caught something just on the edge of her vision. "Naruto, I've got four chakra shinobi level chakra signatures up ahead."

"Just got a huge whiff of alcohol myself." Naruto replied, "Same direction. Approximate distance?"

"A mile," Hinata replied. "it doesn't look like Kurenai is with her team,"

Shikamaru spoke up. "This means she is most likely fighting Zabuza. Since none of us are jounin level, Shanna and Hinata will stay and take over for Ino Kiba and Sasuke. The rest of us need to rendezvous with Kurenai, she won't be able to kill one of Kiri's shinobi gatana nananin shu."

"Shanna, Hinata split off, we're going on relay location if you can get one from team 7." Naruto ordered as he and the others sped up while Hinata and Shanna fell out of the formation.

Sasuke grunted as he took another kick from the masked ninja before he locked his kunai against her senbon once again. Ino had already been paralyzed and Kiba was unconscious after a few exchanges with the girl himself. Sasuke had managed to avoid either fate so far but only just barely so. As it was she wasn't allowing him to get off another jutsu since he had almost got her twice with fire jutsu.

"What's wrong Uchiha?" she taunted him dodging around his attacks, "are you having trouble?" he went to seal for a jutsu but she interrupted with a quick leg sweep and a kidney punch. "It has been fun but its time I ended this," she pulled two senbon before she stalked forward.

As she the was about to strike a figure burst from the tree-line and made a beeline for the space between Sasuke and his opponent, who hesitated and cursed herself for it a second later when she felt the pressure of a blade at her neck.

"Now I don't want to kill an apprentice of one of the Junishinsho," Shanna's voice was cold emotionless the kind of voice that had sent tremors of terror down Kyo's enemies spines seconds before he killed them. "so back off, Haku-chan."

"Ino and Shikamaru are just knocked out," Hinata reported.

"Sasuke where is Kurenai?" Shanna asked.

"You're our backup," he asked incredulously. "What the hell,"

"We don't have time to massage your fucking ego Uchiha where the hell is Kurenai?" Shanna snapped.

Sasuke flinched at Shanna's tone she seemed so much different from what he had seen in the village, more deadly, alert, and unless he was mistaken he could feel her desire to kill radiating from her. "two miles down the road by a lake, a man called Momochi Zabuza is there fighting her. She told us to run with the bridge builder back this way in case we had reinforcements coming."

The masked ninja, Haku, at this point decided that she had had enough and with a violent jerk of her head employed the same maneuver that Sasuke had used on her earlier and head-butted Shanna. Shanna however moved her head out of the way and with a quick kick had the elder girl on her knees in front of her, at least until the girl dissolved into water.

"Shit," Shanna cursed, "Hinata she's loose stay on alert." Hinata said nothing in response but turned in a slow circle her Byakugan blazing as she searched for the girl's chakra. At least until a thick chakra laced mist rolled into the area.

"Ninpo:" Haku's voice echoed around the area seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "Kirigakure,"

"Shanna-tan," Haku's voice echoed around them, "I don't wish to fight you but our missions clash for the moment."

"Hinata you and Sasuke grab Kiba and Ino and get the hell out of here," Shanna ordered, "I can handle her for a while, send Shikamaru back to me if I haven't caught up after five minutes."

"You're overestimating yourself Shanna-tan," Haku said as moving to attack Hinata. "You never mastered the Silent Killing technique." Haku's eyes widened in surprise when Shanna's form blurred in front of her sword held in a defensive position that caused the senbon in Haku's hands to shatter as they met the Nietono no Shanna."

"You forgot something, Haku-tan," Shanna said in a low voice before she parried pushing Haku back. "We're ninja, and one of the greatest tools of the trade is deception,"

A glow off to the right drew Haku's attention before she snapped her head back just barely avoiding being decapitated by Shanna's Mizuchi. Hinata, Sasuke and his two unconscious teammates were gone.

"Well done," Haku faded into the mist, "you managed to catch me off guard; if it wasn't for the glow that precedes Mizuchi I would have never spotted that attack." Shanna whirled around blocking a sword that looked to be made of ice. The mist lifted slightly while giving the two combatants sight of one another. Haku had removed her mask revealing a beautiful face framed by short bangs with the rest of her hair pulled into a bun and deep brown eyes that seemed to be full of sorrow. "But you are not the only one to have studied the Mibu clan's arts." The air grew colder before Haku readied her sword and rushed forward. "Tundra's wrath!"

Naruto and the others arrived at the previously mentioned lake to see Zabuza standing in the middle of the lake standing still, with no sign of Kurenai. Kyo dropped to the ground and almost instantly Zabuza rushed his position sword poised to swing. Kyo merely drew Tenro and slid into a defensive position. "You would raise your sword to me Junishinsho?" Kyo said his eyes shining a vibrant red. "You forget your place,"

Zabuza visibly paled, he was so shaken just by Kyo's voice alone that he failed to prevent the kick that Kyo threw into his chest. He was launched back out over the water where he regained his balance. Seconds later Zabuza raised his sword to block a kunai Kakashi had attempted to ram into his chest then grunted in pain as Zabuza punched him with his free hand and then kicked him away.

"Kyo-sama, and copycat Kakashi," Zabuza cursed as he looked at the two of them standing side by side, "this is so not my day." Kurenai landed atop the water to Zabuza's right and his frustrations mounted. "Screw this I know when I'm outclassed. Ninpo: Kirigakure," the mist thickened only to then a second later when there was a clash of steel. The mist dissipated to reveal Zabuza and Kyo with swords locked Kyo looking calm but Zabuza was visibly sweating.

"You aren't leaving Zabuza," Kyo said and with those words the battle was on.

Haku panted heavily, even after three years of training specifically to beat her Shanna was still her better in swordsmanship, and in speed. While Haku had been using chakra to keep her speed up with Shanna's own Shanna hadn't done so and had only used her own considerable speed and her skill with a sword.

"Looks like you still have growing to do Haku-tan," Shanna said just before her brothers voice came in over her headset. "No deaths, they can be useful for us still, Shanna you know what to do." Shanna took out a scroll and tossed it at Haku who caught it.

"Read it later, after you've secured Zabuza and have gotten away." Shanna said, "those are your orders and it would do you well to follow them. Because if you think that I'm tough to fight," Shanna took a slow steady breath releasing the tension from her body. "Then fighting my brother will have you screwed. Put Zabuza in a death like stasis," Shanna stared at Haku who glared at the smaller girl.

"Just what are you up to sempai?" Haku asked only to receive a harsh glare from Shanna who's eyes turned as red as her hair and her bloodlust saturated the area dissipating the last of the chakra laced mist.

"Now isn't the time for questions you have your orders follow them to the letter." Shanna snapped; a second later Haku was gone.

With Kyo and Zabuza no words were exchanged as the two continued to clash, the high speed combat so intense that even when Hinata showed up with team seven no one took their eyes from the battle. Finally Zabuza's endurance reached its end and Kyo made five quick cuts in the short span of time it took for Kyo to raise his guard again. Kyo kicked at Zabuza's chest sending the taller man hurtling into a tree a second later Zabuza grunted in pain as Kyo thrust his sword into his shoulder.

"Well Zabuza I guess this is the end," withdrawing his sword he raised it to deliver the killing blow only to dart back when several senbon few at him from above. Two more lodged themselves in to Zabuza's neck before a hunter ninja dropped from the trees above.

"You were right it was his end." The ninja said in a soft voice as they checked for a pulse. "I thank you for your assistance I have been tracking this one for a while now." At that point Sasuke stood upright and shouted. "Don't let them leave that Hunter Nin is a fake!" Kyo whirled but it was already too late the pair was gone.


	5. Performance time pt2: Slaughter

Crimson Eyed Sword Masters

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Naruto, Shokugan No Shanna or Samurai Deeper Kyo, this was written purely for the sake of writing the idea's been stuck in my head for a while now and I just wanted it out love it hate it just leave me feedback.**

Chapter: 5

**A/N: This chapter contains a short Rape scene but a rape scene none the less ergo, part of the reason for my original rating. Excluding what I plan on putting in Musubi's past. Anyway if you are uncomfortable by such things or are underage there will be markers for the beginning and end of the scene.**

"So we let the enemy get away," Kakashi said through clenched teeth. "and now he has the chance to regroup heal and come back with a plan considering they have information on all but Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru." The team of four stood before Kakashi as he gave them a cold glare, they all stood at attention while Kakashi spoke. He was by all rights their team lead and in his eyes they had just royally screwed up. "We need to strategize, but first do any of you have an excuse for your actions?"

Naruto stepped forward a scroll in hand. "Read it and then pass it to Kyo-sensei after that Shikamaru will destroy it." Kakashi took the scroll and read through it quickly his visible eye widening the more he read. When he passed it to Kyo he looked right at Naruto.

"A location of Musubi?" he asked, his expression a mixture of hope and disbelief. "How?"

Naruto didn't answer and as Shikamaru destroyed the scroll by throwing it into the flames of their campfire Naruto walked off into the surrounding wilderness. Shikamaru stopped Kakashi as he made to go after the blond. "Trust us," Shikamaru said looking directly at Kakashi. "As troublesome as this is, we are the best prepared to pull this off." Then at a nod from Kakashi relented and the other three genin followed their teammate.

They had split up from team 7 so that they would have an easier time sneaking into the village, yes it was a risk to leave Tazuna more open this way however they were certain that Zabuza wouldn't be able to attack again, especially if Haku did her job right.

"So Haku has her mission?" Naruto asked Shanna when the others caught up to him. He was still standing his back against a tree eyes closed and arms crossed as he contemplated what exactly needed to be done.

"Yes," Shanna replied, "To buy us time I had her place Zabuza in a death like state. With her skill in healing it will take about a week for Zabuza to be able to make a move again."

"So we have a week to get Anko out and get to Musubi and back here in time to defend the bridge?" Shikamaru said, the group looked to him. "alright this is what we're going to do…" and the planning began…

Two days after they had reunited with team 7 Naruto and Hinata disappeared, of course Shikamaru and Shanna were unconcerned but took to avoiding the jounin so that they wouldn't ask questions. Plan a very dangerous easily ANBU level mission, easy, explaining to the jounin that they don't need to know because it would endanger the plan not so easy. Of course it helped that the jounin were busy between protecting the bridge builder, Tazuna, and his family, Tsunami and Inari, and running team 7 ragged with training in preparation for the impending attack.

It was a day later that Kurenai had managed to corner Shanna in the guest room Tazuna was lending the girls that things started to get tense. "Shanna do you know where Hinata is?" Shanna sighed then looked up at Kurenai.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that." She replied. Kurenai frowned.

"Fine my request is now an order."

"You don't have the authority." Shanna's words were clipped and offered no room for argument. "Our mission was given to us directly from Hokage-sama himself and we are not at liberty to discuss how we execute it, Jounin Yuhi Kurenai…" Shanna gave a cruel smile, "Or do you figure yourself above a kage? One of the 5 most powerful figures in the elemental nations?"

Kurenai, obviously, backed off, but glowered at the genin as she retreated without another word.

Zabuza read the scroll Haku had been given with a snarl, "Damn it to hell, looks like we'll be headed to Konoha after this," the demon of the mist tossed the scroll back to his apprentice. "In addition to assisting a current member of the Shiseiten, you've been placed in charge of finding out Gato's guard rotations, and I'm going to pretend that neither of us ever had this conversation nor that we even know the brats and attack the bridge against copycat Kakashi and the so called genjutsu mistress of Konoha." Zabuza sighed looking at Haku who nodded. "The Shiseiten are going to be the death of me, every time I get a missive I've almost ended up dead."

"It's your own fault for not taking Date's offer before he died." Haku said in a chiding tone. She knew that it would take about a week for her to heal Zabuza, which unfortunately was all the time that she would be able to give the others. Damn the Shiseiten, they were always so secretive when it came to their missions but then a shinobi's best asset was deception well it didn't get much better than this.

"And the bastard still left me his crap," Zabuza replied acidly, in all actuality Zabuza was a member of the Shiseiten in all but name having studied under Bontenmaru, (Date Masamune). He was considered date's strongest pupil, and that was only when he was in the academy.

"You are the right person to take his place, the only one." Haku said softly, "Akira-sensei even agrees."

"I'm not on their level, and you know it Haku," Zabuza said in a tone that meant that he would speak on the matter no longer. "The other Shiseiten are far beyond my power, Kyo wiped the floor with me, and the other Shiseiten are supposed to be on his level or close."

"At least think on Bontenmaru's words Zabuza-sama." Haku said before she stood and quit the room to leave Zabuza with his thoughts.

Naruto and Hinata sighed as they finally were able to slip away from the thugs and wannabe samurai that seemed to crawl out of the woodwork in Gato's compound. They had been a part of Gato's operations for the last day or so and were only allowed the freedom to do as they pleased because they had shinobi training. So far they had managed to avoid meeting the other shinobi employed by Gato, ergo Anko, Zabuza, Haku, and the traitor that was a risk to Anko's identity. But there was no guarantee that they would be able to keep such a feat up. Their plan to take out Gato's empire here in wave though was already in place, the only thing they had to do was break into Gato's safe and take his money.

Of course the bastard was a slime ball but he was also a paranoid little bastard in Naruto's opinion. Case in point while there were plenty of rooms in his compound for him to have his office, he made his office in the safe with all of his money surrounding him. It was both smart and dumb anytime he was there were no less than thirty guards on duty in the area, when the door was closed and locked there were only five, Something they had been told rather early on.

"All the tags in place now?" Naruto asked Hinata as they shut, locked, and sealed the room from any outside interference. Hinata nodded and allowed herself to relax slightly now that they couldn't be disturbed. "Good we have a day to get in contact with Anko find out where this bastard is keeping Musubi and extract both."

Hinata sighed stripping down her gear and taking stock of everything. Naruto did the same then went about cleaning and checking the sharpness of his sword. Anything they had used planting in the compound they replaced from a scroll of seals that held everything from kunai and shuriken, to knives, exploding tags, paralysis seals, and many more items.

Their equipment restocked Naruto and Hinata slipped out and used the shadows of the compound to their advantage as they snuck out and down the side of the road that led into wave proper. Halfway there they dropped away from the road entirely and into the surrounding wilderness until they reached a clearing where a cloaked figure waited for them. They readied their weapons, Hinata her hands reaching for a pair of kunai Naruto's hand on the hilt of Shibien.

"Anko-neechan," Naruto said in a soft voice. For a second there was no reaction from the figure and they tensed slightly before the figure threw back their hood and Naruto relaxed.

Anko glared at the boy, her eyes showing disapproval. "You know better than to let your emotions get the better of you during a mission." She reproached Naruto. "I know I told you better than that." Naruto could only nod numbly.

"I'm sorry Anko," Naruto dropped the endearment entirely slipping into business mode. "I've seen Gato's profile and I've been worried about you…and Musubi."

Anko's expression softened slightly, "I know brat," she said as she approached them. "I already know where to find you in the compound. We can get Musubi out tomorrow I'll find you."

"No," Hinata spoke up now much to Anko's shock. "The plan we have in place if for yours and Musubi's extraction, as well as the destruction of Gato's empire."

"All we need is Musubi's location for tomorrow so that we can get her out immediately. Gato won't be taken down until Zabuza's ready to attack again. But I need intel on Musubi's guard detail." Naruto explained. "Because of who she is Hokage-sama has high priority on her extraction. We know that you can get out in the chaos that's going to ensue during our assault."

Anko looked at the pair, "Just what have you got planned?" she asked only for Naruto to smile a deadly smile, one that gave her chills.

"Quite one hell of a boom." Naruto said before handing a stack of exploding tags to Anko. "Plant those in the mercenary quarters. We'll handle the rest when the party starts." Naruto paused cocking his head to the side slightly before he grinned and added. "Oh and we'll also take care of your tail,"

Before Anko could say anything else the two held up a handseal and disappeared in puffs of smoke. Before a scream of terror and pain rent the silent night air.

"Damn brat," Anko said in a huff before she smiled slightly. "He's learned well." She quickly moved on in case Gato sent more than one person to tail her.

Elsewhere Naruto stared down at the pitiful excuse for a man that stood before him, he proudly displayed his slashed Konoha headband and for that alone Naruto wanted to kill him, but he needed information. "How many shinobi does Gato have in his employ?" the man glared at Naruto's question, as if he would know something like that Gato was one sick paranoid S.O.B he wouldn't know information like that because he wasn't ranked high enough. He said as much, Naruto's hand snaked out so fast he didn't see that he had moved until after the pain of his broken finger hit him. He screamed again.

"Bullshit," Naruto spat glaring now, "I know that you have something an approximate number I'm not stupid."

"He's lying," Hinata said her Byakugan activated. "He knows that if he tells you he's going to die either by your hand or by Gato's." Naruto grinned wickedly. "Guess he's just going to die, without getting a chance to get back at the man who screwed him over." Hinata stepped forward her hand glowing with chakra.

"Please no don't kill me!" the man screamed. "He has 4 others besides Anko, you two and Zabuza and his apprentice." Hinata's hand stopped just before it touched his chest still glowing with chakra.

"That's all I wanted to know." Naruto heard before he and Hinata vanished.

The man tried to stand but found himself unable to move. "What?"

"Kagemane, success." A new voice said just as a girl with flaming red hair and crimson eyes landed in front of him.

"They didn't want to kill you but you are still a traitor to Konoha and have revealed secrets in exchange for your life to our enemies." The girl said drawing a sword from her left hip. "You have been deemed a traitor to Konoha and the Hi no Kuni as well" She stepped forward. "I am Shanna Uzumaki Namekaze and I will grant you no pardon…**Muhyo Getten**." The man's eyes went wide as a pillar of ice engulfed him in seconds. However the man was still alive. "**Mumyou Jinpuu Ryu Satsujin Ken," **Her sword now glowing she gave a sad look in the man's direction before swinging the blade. "**Mizuchi**," the ice shattered the man's body collapsing where it was. "You felt it too didn't you?" Shanna whispered the wind carrying her words to the man as he died. "The touch of my frozen gale." He collapsed dead.

The cocytus under her top glowed slightly as a voice echoed through her thoughts. _"Was that necessary?"_

"_You know what traitors do to me Alastor-sama." _Shanna replied. _"It's the least of what he deserves, and you agree with me as well."_

There was no reply from Alastor, because he knew that she was right, and that he did agree with her that the method of his execution was the least of what he deserved. And Shanna knew betrayal on a level so deep that it ached to even think of him. She wouldn't let that pain distract her, nor would she think of what was stolen from her, she would continue to move on and grow to become strong, she would make the world remember exactly what it was like to face the Flame of Heaven again.

Without a word Shanna decapitated the ninja she had killed, sealed his head into a scroll and pocketed it.

Naruto and Hinata slipped through the unground halls of Gato's compound looking for evidence against Gato that they could use to go through with a hit and get Musubi and Anko out without a problem. Out of everything they had found so far, there was little doubt that the Daimyo's would back their decision when it comes down to it, but they wanted something that would put the final nail in the coffin so to speak.

It was on this floor that they would strike gold. Naruto and Hinata both froze in the shadows as a woman's pained scream echoed through the hall followed by a vicious sounding impact of flesh on flesh. The groan of pain that followed the sound had Naruto blurring into motion before he was aware of what he was doing. He knew that voice and he knew that he had to help her, the mission be damned.

"Musubi I'm coming." Hinata shifted slightly as she realized that Naruto was letting his emotions get to him. She stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and a quick strike to the back of the neck.

"We will get her but you need to be calm." Hinata said when Naruto turned a fierce glare on her. "I don't care if you don't like it you know as well as I do that in your emotional state you are a danger to the mission and that is something that we cannot afford. We are outnumbered 100 to 1 and Gato is a sick enough bastard to at least attempt to get us into his human traffic ring." Naruto's eyes darkened further but he was starting to calm. He was remembering his role as team lead remembering all the lessons Kyo and Kakashi had drilled into them time and time again until they could perform any task they asked of them in their sleep.

"Alright," Naruto relaxed and kept his calm even though inside he was seething in rage. It would take very little to make him snap. In a way Hinata was glad that Gato wouldn't be there, they still had a day until Zabuza would attack the bridge and they would have to make their move before then. Gato would have to do everything in his power to make sure that the bridge builder Tazuna was killed, which was why the team as a whole was separated.

"Let's keep going," Naruto said and Hinata nodded her Byakugan active and continued down the hall without hesitation and without the previous aggression and slight killing intent. Now in control Naruto was ready for anything except for what they discovered when they glanced into the room that the noise was coming from.

**({[Beginning of Rape scene]})**

She was Naked and surrounded by several men, mercenaries in Gato's employ, Naruto noted. Hell even they were naked, Naruto's eyes widened and he tensed as if to attack his teeth grinding as his jaw clenched almost painfully in his fury. They were raping her! Blood dripped from her lip as her head hung limply to one side as if she had given up. Though her eyes were far from the empty look of someone who had given up no they glowed with a rage that was almost all consuming.

"Sick bastards," Naruto growled as the man currently raping her roughly turned her over and even as she tried to fight two of the other men moved forward and held her down before the first man thrust himself roughly in to her ass.

Musubi screamed her head rising from the floor her back arched as she wailed in pain from the rough intrusion. Naruto saw red and it was a very good thing that it was the day before the attack as he made to break down the door only for Hinata to stop him.

"Not yet," she said though her words were tight as well, she didn't want to hold back any more than he did, she, like he, wanted to rip these bastards to shreds and tear them down. Of course their resolve to hold back only lasted as one of the other men knelt in front of her and roughly shoved his erection into her mouth and deep into her throat.

The choking sound made the both of them lose it. The door was blasted into shreds as both Naruto and Hinata hit it with chakra enhanced blows. The two men violating Musubi were dead before any of the men in the room could move. Instantly the two ran through a hand seal sequence and the walls glowed briefly before fading. The room was now sealed and a genjutsu placed for anyone who happened to wander by one that would make it seem like the despicable act that had been taken place in here was still going on but also influenced those who thought of joining in to walk away.

**({[End of Rape scene]})**

"Oh what a day to be a merc," Naruto said darkly. "You sick fucks aren't going to get the satisfaction of a quick death like these two." He motioned towards the first two men.

"You're going to die," Hinata said in a deadly tone.

"Pray to whatever god you believe in," Naruto spoke now. "Because I'm going to destroy every single part of you that thought that you would get away with this."

One of the mercenaries thought enough to play the tough guy act never mind the fact that he was unarmed and naked facing two ninja that gave off a bloodlust that equaled Zabuza's individually. "You kids don't have the balls to kill," he said. "And when we're done with you two you're going to join that bitch there."

A kunai lodged itself into his thigh. "You're going to be last," Naruto said as he turned to one of the other men, one who had at least the brains to use the conversation to get his weapon, a katana. Though he held the weapon like one who had no training and in Naruto's eyes the merc was already dead. Naruto gave a sick smile and drew Shibien.

"And here's number one." His voice was a deep growl as he moved to attack.

Back at Tazuna's house Shikamaru sat up as a spike of chakra shot through him, less than a second later Shanna was in the doorway her face alarmed. "Did you feel that?" she asked though the question didn't require an answer.

"It's both of them," Shikamaru replied a split second later a deafening explosion split the silence of the night air, at the same time a flare shot up into the sky from the forest a shot ways from Tazuna's home. "And there's Anko's signal. She's out and her tail has been dealt with."

Shanna nodded then the two of them shot out through the window landing in front of the jounin who stood out in front of the house wondering what was going on. Well at least Kurenai was, Kyo and Kakashi knew everything that was going on.

"Kakashi-sensei," Shikamaru began, "The flare was launched by Anko she's out and her tail has been taken care. We need someone to rendezvous with her before she thinks it's a good idea to go back into Gato's compound."

"Shikamaru we have to move." Shanna said she was tense ready to move she knew her mission and they would have to work fast. "Naruto is going to need my help and then you and Hinata are going to have to get us out of there."

"Alright we're gone," Shikamaru said, "Zabuza is going to attack tomorrow and Gato will most likely make an appearance there." That was all that was said before the two of them were gone, taking off for the sources of the explosion.

Naruto and Hinata were covered in the blood of those they had found raping Musubi who was curled in a ball in a corner shuddering. Naruto had covered her in his jacket after the fight and turned his eyes on her now. Outwardly he knew that they had no time to really brief Musubi on what was going on but he wanted to comfort her. She had been in Gato's clutches, being raped repeatedly by him and his men. The very thought sickened him. He could see in her eyes that she was deathly terrified by him. That she expected him to try and force himself upon her next.

"Musu-chan," he said softly, watching as her wary eyes sparked slightly in recognition from his nick name for her. "Jii-san sent us after you when Nee-Chan sent word that she had intel on you, we're here to help you and Nee-Chan out of here." The suspicion in her eyes cut Naruto deeply. "Will you let us help you?" Naruto kept his distance knowing that after her situation she was going to do everything in her power to keep away from him, even if she knew who he was. "All we want to do is take you home."

Musubi looked at Hinata then back at Naruto before nodding slowly. "Konoha…" the girl whispered before she lost consciousness. Hinata rushed forward.

"The stress finally caught up to her," she said at Naruto's worried look, her teammate visibly relaxed took a deep breath then his eyes turned hard and cold. Pulling out his headset he turned it on channeled it to his teams' frequency and said two words. "Begin Operation," the emotionless tone sent all of his teammates and even their sensei on edge but they none the less followed the plan to the letter. His teammates trusting Naruto would keep hold of his emotions. His sensei both knowing that they had trained him well, that he would save everything until he had a moment to vent his emotions.

"Roger, Front and Rear of the compound covered." Shanna reported, though she wanted to ask her brother what was wrong now was not the time and he wouldn't answer her even if she asked. He was to proud that way. "No one is getting through me."

There was no answer of course they didn't expect one either. Inside they could hear the screams of the mercenaries Gato had employed. They stood no chance. Naruto's chakra pulsed with his rage, and Shanna wanted to help him, to comfort him through whatever had enraged him to this extinct. Finally after nearly an hour silence fell seeming to echo around the entire compound that was now a tomb.

"Alright Shanna now we being the deception," Naruto spoke as he walked out towards her blood covered almost every inch of him. His eyes still blazed in anger and he looked like he wanted to level the place however he was continuing to place the mission ahead of himself. Without a word both Naruto and Shanna made a single hand sign and the entire place was covered in shadow clones of the two of them, before the clones made another hand sign and changed into mercenaries.

Naruto and Shanna were both now panting from the effort of using that many shadow clones. But they wouldn't allow it to slow them down. Naruto even now was starting to feel the fox's chakra purify refilling his coils through the seal.

"Pull back," Naruto ordered, "The clones will handle the cleaning and then we'll go back and recuperate, Shanna will need a good night's sleep and we need to get Musubi out of the open. Shikamaru stay back from her." Naruto added with a small whisper. "I don't know how long she's been in Gato's compound but they were raping her when we found her." With that Naruto placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder, who was holding Musubi, and shushined away. Shikamaru and Shanna shared a look then they left as well.

Kyo and Kakashi were quiet but the four man team under their command could tell that their anger was sharp and rife. The air seemed to crackle slightly under their rage and they were tense, entirely too tense. Naruto had finished his debriefing of the operation at Gato's Compound. Kakashi for one was stunned that Naruto had managed to avoid getting blood everywhere with his brutal yet efficient killing methods. Hell according to Hinata there wasn't even a mark to the interior of the compound and only the occasional speck of blood that even hinted at the slaughter that had taken place inside.

Kyo however was more worried about his young male charge, He knew that Naruto would fulfill his duty to the village would follow any order the Hokage gave him that didn't conflict with his morals…but this, what they had asked of him was too much for any genin to have to do even if they were above and beyond the standards of normal shinobi. He knew that inside Naruto anger at how he had found Musubi warred with the disgust he felt at himself for the judgment he had meted out without hesitation.

"Naruto, Shanna, and Hinata" Kyo said after a lull in the conversation and planning came. "Let's go talk," Kyo shushined away before the genin could say anything. Giving their remaining teammate a short glance Naruto and the two girls left the room.

Kyo was waiting for them in a clearing in the woods a short way away from Tazuna's house. "You three have seen one of the harsher elements of a shinobi's life." Kyo started, "Two of you have recently performed it, and even seen another of the brutal truths of your field. I'm not a shinobi, I have knowledge of shinobi techniques but I am a samurai, however I know what you will inevitably go through."

For several seconds there wasn't a sound save for the slight wind whispering through the trees around them. Each thought of the things they had seen in recent days of things they had done. For Shanna she had killed a man excessively though the man was a traitor to their home. She knew that it was her job a shinobi that it was her job to protect the secrets of the village from both threats within, and without.

Hinata's eyes lowed to the ground as she thought of how they had discovered Musubi. In the middle of being raped the elder girl had been covered in blood bruises and semen from the men that had assaulted her. And it had been obvious that it wasn't the first time that she had been raped, far from it. Even so just the thought of them doing that to any girl had enraged the normally quiet Hyuuga girl. When Naruto's fury had peaked she had followed him in complete and total reflex. She had aimed the kunai she had drawn with deadly accuracy trained into her from years of training with the Byakugan and the Jyuuken style utilized by her family. The blade had found itself buried into the back of her targets head at the base where the spine met the skull. At the time she hadn't acknowledged that she had just killed someone but now that she thought about it she felt disgusted at herself for what she had done, sure the men she had killed later had been in self-defense but the first had been in cold blood and that disturbed her how little thought had been in her action.

Naruto held Kyo's gaze blazing emotionless red meeting stormy blue pools of emotion. Guilt warred with the justification of what he had done but even Naruto wasn't so cold as to justify what he had done without consequence. He felt sick about killing those rapists in cold blood but he had done it without hesitation because though he and Hinata had not been in any danger, Musubi had been, someone he cared about, someone who had acknowledged and taught him and basically treated him like a human being instead of the Demon brat or the demon child.

"Killing is what a shinobi does," Kyo said his eyes leaving Naruto's to meet Hinata's who looked up as he spoke and Shanna's who had never looked away from him. "You do as the mission requires even if it means killing someone you know, someone you love. That's part of what it means to be Shinobi." Kyo drew his sword and looked over the blade as he continued. "This blade has claimed the lives of over 1000 men and women. I have only the regrets of a small number of them. Killing never becomes easier, killing someone you trusted is even harder but it is the way of our world sometimes. It when you feel no regret for killing that you should start questioning your humanity…and sanity."

Kyo turned and walked away into the surrounding trees without another word sheathing his sword as he did so. Naruto and the others looked at one another then looked at the ground at their feet. Kyo was right and they knew it, they regretted the lives they had taken and wished they could find a different way other than killing. In the end however they knew this was part of their lives, if they hadn't killed now they would have killed eventually. They would have had to eventually, the earlier they got over their first kill the easier it would be. They would never be okay with taking lives but they would do what was necessary to protect their village and if it meant killing threats to the safety of Konoha then so be it.

At the end of the day they were Konoha shinobi, members of the greatest of the five great hidden villages. They would protect their own and those who hired them, they would complete every mission given to them and fulfill the desires that resided in their hearts. For Naruto and Shanna it was to revive their family names. For Hinata it was to free the members of the Branch family of her clan and unite the two houses.

The three genin went to be that night knowing that the following morning would bring the final stages of their plan and in the end a tyrant and enemy to people at large would fall and wave would be free, or they would all be dead. Such was the life they lived such was the life that they would continue to live.

Back in Konoha in an underground facility a masked ninja knelt before a man wrapped in bandages, speaking rapidly reporting of the targets he had been ordered to spy on.

"Is there anything else?" the bandaged man asked without turning around.

"Hai Danzo-sama," the masked ninja replied quickly. "They've also recovered Musubi-Taicho."

Here Danzo whipped around his visible eye widened in shock. "She's still alive?" the elder man snapped, the shock in his voice ringing through the air.

"Hai, Sir apparently she has been in Gato's trafficking rings for at least the last couple of years." Danzo's eyes narrowed. "Orders sir?"

"Continue observing them as much as you can considering that Kyo and Kakashi are close and that Anko is also in the equation as well there won't be any chance for any of our men to extract Musubi from them. Sarutobi will find out that I have not disbanded root as ordered through her that at this point is unavoidable."

"Hai Danzo-sama." The ninja said before disappearing.

Danzo inwardly seethed, he had thought that bitch would have been killed on the last mission he had sent her on. Of course when none of the ninja he had sent with her to ensure that she died had returned he hadn't worried too much, Musubi was a powerful tool while she was useful, however at that time he hadn't fully developed the seals he used on his Ne operatives now. And back then Musubi had been a wildcard barely able to control. Now she was the biggest liability to his plans…if she ever revealed all that she knew to even the Kyuubi brat...

Danzo shuddered at the thought. He had to shut her down, he had to drop her as soon as possible, he had to ensure that she died this time around, but he had to make it look like it was from something outside the village. He just wasn't sure of what would be able to kill her yet…

**A/N: Well here's another chapter, let me know what you think and there's more twists and turns to come in the future. Musubi's fate….well undecided as of now, but she will be important to the story as will Anko, and Shanna of course. If there is a pairing in this fic I haven't decided yet. Glossary for this and my other story Final Fates intervention will be placed in my profile in the next couple of days. Almost done with it sorry it's taken so long to get that up.**


End file.
